Parents to Vampire!
by dogsfang
Summary: No one ever said being a parent was easy, and that's just with humans. What happens when Moka and Tsukune unexpectedly become parents themselves!
1. Chapter 1 A no dinner, dinner!

Parent to vampire! Chapter 1 A no dinner dinner!

Moka stood as she nervously paced around the small apartment that she and Tsukune now shared. The pink haired vampire looked up at the round black clock that hung on the wall above the kitchen countertop only to stare at the table filled with food and two large candles sitting on top of it.

Her gaze quickly shifted back to the clock as if to will it to move faster to hasten her precious Tsukune back home and into her arms once again, from whatever work Tsukune would do during the day. For the last six years after graduating from Youki Academy and moving in together Tsukune had always gone out during the day and would always return at some horrible hour during the evening and for some reason Tsukune never said where he had been nor what he had been doing which more often than not made both Inner Moka and Outer Moka worried and angry.

_"Stop worrying Tsukune will be home soon, besides he can't dodge our questions forever! Tonight we will make Tsukune tell us."_Inner Moka said in a tense tone of voice.

A loud shrill ring erupted from the telephone sitting on a small table in the corner of the living room.

The pink haired vampire walked over to the phone and answered it.

Moka quickly listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

She let out a sharp gasp then fell to the floor in shock and passed out.

Outside a jet black limo was parked illegally by a fire hydrant. A woman wearing a jet black cloak that covered her face exited the limo and slowly advanced upon the apartment building. A pair of double glass doors lead up into the main hall and up into the building.

A pair of human security guards stood by the doors in a silent warning that forbid people from entering beyond after hours without proper identification.

Akuha gazed at the human guards with a sneer upon her face.

One of them spotted her and advanced toward the doors.

Akuha then reached out and briefly gave the handle of one of the doors a tug only to find it locked.

One of the guards approached the door and gently rapped on it with his flash light.

"Halloween come a little early this year ma'am?" The guard smirked as if making a joke.

"Ma'am are you alright? Why are you dressed like someone died?" The first guard asked as he looked the eldest daughter of the Shuzen house up and down as he questioned her appearance.

The second guard joined his partner at the door and said.

"Sorry ma'am the apartment complex is closed for the night. If you want to see someone then you're going to have to come back in the morning. By the way is that your limo? If it is its parked by a fire hydrant and last time I checked that means that its illegally parked and I'd hate to have it towed off to impound."

Akuha ignored the guards and expanded her senses and felt Moka's youki it was faint but it was there along with something else. It was a faint youki but it was there just the same.

_'What is this I'm feeling just now? Its very faint but it's there…I haven't felt anything like it in a while now….Its similar to Akasha Bloodrivers youki but its horribly faint. Its coming from Moka's apartment. I must get up there at see what it is?' _

"Ma'am are you listing to me?

Akuka stretched out both of her hands and pressed them against the handles of the double doors and pushed. The force shattered the glass while it slammed the doors backwards sending the guards flying across the hall only to fall upon the wall unconscious. Strolling past the mess she had made Akuha advanced effortlessly up the stairs and into the hallway. Making her way down the hall ignoring the frightened looks that the pathetic little humans gave her she continued onwards until she got to the door that let into the apartment that, according to phone records, the financial records, list of tenants, and blue prints of the building, all of which Fairy Tale had stolen illegally, this was where Moka was living.

Akuha focused her youki upon herself and let herself pass though the door using the moon crushing dimensional sword youki art.

"Moka? Its me Akuha where are you? I need to talk to you its-MOKA!" Akuha gasped as she saw her younger half sister laying on the floor. Akuha quickly picked Moka up and took her back the limo ordering its driver to make for the Shuzen manor at top speed.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Trick and a Treat!

R+V Parents to vampire Ch 2 Trick and a treat!

Tsukune walked up and knocked upon the door to his parents house.

A woman with beautiful brown hair answered the door beside her stood a man with neat yet messy black hair. The woman then threw her arms around her son in a motherly embrace while at the same time spying the flowers and box of sweets in her sons' hands.  
>Letting go she smiled at her son warmly.<p>

"Oh Tsukune my son, how thoughtful you remembered your mothers' birthday!" Kasumi smiled as she reached up and eagerly grabbed at the large bundle of assorted flowers and the large box of assorted chocolates that was in her sons hands.

Kasumi then turned to her husband Koijii and smiled as she asked.

"That's so sweet of our son to remember my birthday isn't it ? So what did you get me Koijii?" She asked expecting an equally good gift if not better one from her husband.

Koijii Aono smiled nervously as he reached up and scratched behind the back of his head as he ran his nails through his neat, yet messy black hair. Kasumi smiled warmly at his all too familiar gesture she had come to associate with her husband whenever he had done something wrong. A gesture she knew her husband had passed on to her son as well.

"Well you see Kasumi dear-"

"Mom don't worry of course dad didn't forget your birthday." Tsukune said as he beamed his mother a reassuring smile. Tsukune quickly reached for his mothers' hand and lead her outside.

Tsukune watched happily as his mothers eyes widened at the sight of a long black limo parked outside in their driveway outside their house.

"Oh mother its gets better open that." Tsukune smiled trying to put on a happy act for his mother, as he handed her a small white envelope.

Kasumi eagerly tore into the envelope with gusto as she ripped it open. Two small pink tickets fell into Kasumi's hand. Each one was labeled: _**Youki Caribbean Cruises**_.

"Surprise Mom, Dad and I have been planning this for months. Dad wanted to wait till your anniversary but I convinced him to do it now. So happy birthday mom! It was Dads job to act stupid and pretend that he had forgotten about your birthday altogether, while I arranged the whole thing. Now those tickets are for a four month trip around the Caribbean. I already packed your bags and they are in the limo. So the limo will take you to the docks and the ship leaves in about two hours. So the two you had better go otherwise you'll miss the boat. Ha, ha, ha!" Tsukune laughed happily while at the same time dreading what was to come as he gave his mother and father a subtle push toward the limo.

"Oh Koijii this is wonderful!" Kasumi squealed happily oblivious to the shocked and confused expression upon her husbands face.

"Umm, son-"

"Not right now dad." Tsukune said quickly cutting his father off as his mother continued her joyous rapture.

"Koijii I don't know what to say, and here you had me thinking that you had forgotten about my birthday completely! Koijii its times like this that I'm glad that I ignored my parents when they said that you were a looser and wouldn't amount to anything. Oh honey this is the best gift you have ever given me!" Kasumi smiled as she then threw her arms around Koijii and gave him a passionate kiss! Then she quickly kissed Tsukune upon his check as she grabbed Koijii and all but dragged him to the limo. Suddenly the drivers side door of the limo opened slowly with an ominous _creek _as a man dressed in a jet black uniform with white gloves got out. A long brown cigar was in his mouth he puffed away at it. Then he turned and looked at the approaching Koijii and Kasumi. His lips then turned upwards into a sadistic grin as if amused at something. A street lamp over head blinked as it sparked briefly flashing the man's face in mix of shadow and light. Kasumi paused for a moment as she swallowed even as she blinked for a moment as she couldn't help but stare at the unusual driver her son had arranged.

For a few moments Kasumi could have sworn that the man's eyes seemed to glow in the dark while the rest of his face was cast into the shadows. But she quickly dismissed that as a trick of the light as she once more continued to drag Koijii to the limo dismissing the ominous feeling she felt upon seeing the driver with the smoking cigar!

Tsukune quickly watched as his parents got into the limo as the driver shut the door and got back inside.

Quickly running down to the drivers' side door, he got down and smiled at the driver trying to show the fear he was feeling as he bent down and whispered.

"Bus Driver please take good care of them. Please look after them like you once looked after me," Tsukune paused as he reached behind his head and began to scratch it nervously. "Well you know what I mean…" Tsukune swallowed as he cast his parents one last look then turned back to the Bus Driver and put a fake smile on his face as he raised his voice and said in a faked a laugh.

"Okay "BUDDY" here's an extra hundred for a tip, oh and here's another hundred to make sure you don't drive over those pot holes!" Tsukune faked a laugh.

The jet black limo took off like a shot leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

"Goodbye mom and dad….I just hope that this isn't the last time I see the two of you…." Tsukune whispered as he watched The Bus Driver drive off in a limo with his parents.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes silently as he walked into the darkness!

Else where in the darkness of the shadows another person crept. Out of the shadows stepped a man with flowing silky blond hair that flowed down to his shoulders.

He wore an old fashioned admiral's coat of robin egg blue. Several gold buttons flashed yellow in the light of the dim street lamps. A pair of red slit eyes gazed untroubled throughout the ever deepening night of the cities alleyways.

He continued unhindered though the darkness until he spotted a small broken down house. It was small with no more than a single level along with a front porch that looked as though it had seen better days.

However, despite its obvious disarray, a single small yellow light shown from within a small window at the bottom floor. The vampire narrowed his eyes as he got closer eager to take a closer look. A loud _**BANG**_fallowed by a torrent of black smoke erupted from underneath the hood of a muddy brown car as it gave one last lurch and died in the driveway. A woman with messy black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks got out of the car. She opened the back door and reached in to get a pair of brown paper bags.

Suddenly the screen door burst open and slammed against the side of the house only to fall of its hinges to the floor seconds letter as if in protest to its rough treatment!

Out of the pale light stepped a man who's breath smelled of alcohol which seemed to go hand in hand with his massive beer belly he sported proudly. He reached up and brushed the grisly unshaven hair that decorated his face.

"God damn car!" The man cried only to turn his drunken anger to the woman with the grocery bags.

"Damn it your useless Betress!" The man cried as he raised his hand and delivered a hash _**SLAP**_to the trembling woman's face.

The vampire ignored the angry human male as he quickly ran to the other side of the house. A widow with a small patch of duck tape covered a hole that could have been caused from a rock being thrown at it.

The vampire pressed his face to the glass and licked his lips as he spotted the thing that he desired most. There inside a room that looked like it was just barely fit for human habitation, a small child who looked to be no more than four or six lay huddled under the covers squished under his bed in fright as he listened to the awful sounds of his parents fighting.

The blond vampire let his red eyes glow with his youki as he let his charm ability out in full force to help lure his prey out and into his clutches. "Come out and play child, come out and play." The vampire cooed softly. A look of happy rapture was upon his crooked face as he watched the child, now fully under his power, wriggle himself free of his blanket not afraid of the stranger at his window as he walked forward.

"Open the window child, open the window and come out to me. Yes that's it, come out and play child, come out and play." The noble continued to coo as he slowly willed the child to do as he bid. The child walked unafraid to the window. The count smiled as his fangs flashed in the pale moon light as he raised his fist and broke the window while he then leaped forward into the run down room and grabbed the child into his arms and took off into the allyway into the night!

"Yes you're the last one, with you I will have all I need." He whispered as he gently caressed the childs' check in a disturbing manner.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 The stage is set!

R+V Parent to Vampire! Chapter 3 The stage is set!

Tsukune walked down the long hallway littered with florescent lights as row after row of cubicles and desks came into view.

He flashed a quick smile to several men and woman who in turn smiled back happily.

Tsukune took a quickly left as he pushed open a side door and entered a small room with six small tables and chairs. A row of vending machines sat in the corner, along with four coffee machines. Tsukune then walked over to the farthest vending machine and placed a few yen into it. The machine gave a low groan as it shuddered, bucked and lurched finally it spat out a small paper cup and small trickle of a thick gooey red substance into the cup.

"Darn the special lattee artificial blood dispenser must be acting up again…I have to get it fixed soon. I wouldn't want disgruntle employees now would I." Tsukune muttered. He then inserted a few yen into the second machine only for it to take his money and not give him the special tea that he wanted. Tsukune frowned made a mental note to get the vending and special blood dispensers in the snack room fixed as soon as possible.

"Oh well at least the regular blood dispenser is working perfectly." Tsukune sighed. Tsukune then turned and walked over to one of the four coffee makers. He reached over and picked one that contained a deep red bubbling liquid. Quickly pouring it into his cup and put it back.

"Who would have ever though heating human blood with coffee beans and not to mention tea leaves would make them taste different. Who knew." Tsukune smirked to himself as he quickly drank the fake blood and tossed the cup away into the trash.

Turning down the hall once more he quickly made his way down to his office. He opened the door and looked at the large desk with small lamp and filing cabinet in the corner. A small name plate which sat on the desk read in letters of gold:_** Reserved for Moka Akashya **_

Then Tsukune walked over and then opened a second door located at the farthest wall in the room. Entering the lights come on illuminating a large desk littered with various documents. From various forms from the Japanese government for him to file and fill out, to papers detailing yet another important artifact that Touhou Fuhai demand him to find, to memo's from Mikogami demanding reports, to repair bills to The Bus Drivers bus along with requests for Cuban cigars. There were even a few unopened envelopes stamped with an elegant wax seal mixed with human blood from Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother.

Tsukune didn't need to open those to know what they said, for he had a grave idea of what they would read like if he were to open them.

Tsukune raised his head to his temples and began to rub them gently. His brown eyes then flickered over to the small bunch of pictures of Fong-Fong, Ling-Ling, Gin, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka, which lay scrunched together along with a picture of Tsukune's parents and cousin Kyoko.

A _**crunch **_made Tsukune pause for a moment as he looked down and saw something which caused him to smile in amusement.  
>There on the floor under his foot was the small picture of Kokoa, Moka's strawberry redheaded half sister, which had fallen off his desk. She had a with a fierce look on her face along with her pet bat Kamori, who was transformed into a large mace in her hands, looking like she was ready to kill someone.<p>

"Oh when I first started this company I never thought that I would have to deal with so much paperwork…..Still I never would have been able to make it this far without the succubi, yuki-onna, the werewolves and witches help. Not to mention Mikogami, Touhou Fuhai, and Akasha Bloodrivers subtle help…..Now then on to the paperwork…Oh do I hate paper work." Tsukune groaned as he begrudgingly began to get to work.

Elsewhere across the city a human child screamed in pain. The blond vampire grinned as he = sank his teeth into the little boys neck and began to pump his blood into the small boy of whom he had abducted days ago.

The child screamed and howled as he felt pain suddenly erupt all over his body as darkness descended and he knew nothing more!

Across town a woman with elegant dark haired dressed in a beautiful dress covered in, of all things, poka dots stood with a large tray piled high with several plates of fat juicy stakes, all marinated and cooked to perfection, each one giving off an intoxicating aroma.  
>She quickly nudged the door open that lead to the room that was used to house "special private parties." Inside the room were several private booths and tables each one packed to its maxim capacity with all men. The waitress let her eyes wander over each one searching for that long familiar face of that special someone whom had booked the party himself.<p>

Each guy wore a neat clean pressed suit and tie of either black or brown. Yet despite they're clean and proper appearance the waitress could feel something wild and untamed about the massive party of whom she had been asked to personally serve. Upon seeing the pretty lady approaching with their orders one by one, each of them quickly took off their jackets. The waitress beamed each of them a quick smile before setting the tray down on a small table. Sun then extended her hand to take their jackets and hang them up upon a large hook that lay in the corner of the room. One by one Sun carefully hooked them up and then began to place the plates in front of each guy.

Carefully reaching for the small note pad on her apron she quickly wrote down a small note and laid it down.

_I hope that you enjoy your meal. I'll get the rest of your party's orders momentarily. Okay?_

One of the men nodded quickly as he and the other men let out a small frown as they watched Sun go to get the rest of their massive party's orders.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Marin let out a sigh as she stole a nervous glance at the massive party of werewolves that Sun's werewolf friend Gin had somehow talked her into hosting.

"Oh great Kami, I don't ask for much...But could you please give me a sign that my inn and restaurant will be in one piece when this is over?" Marin muttered silently as the night continued onwards.

Meanwhile in the youki world.

Several limo's were parked in front of the majestic Shuzen mansion as their owners made up their way inside and into a private meeting hall. Issa had reluctantly called for the vampire council and the three Elders for an emergency meeting at the Shuzen mansion. A large lavish ballroom fitted with tables and chairs spread out before a small army of the upper elite aristocracy, the governing body of the vampire nation. They were the pure bloods they had ruled the vampire nation for millennia unchallenged. They truly were the society that governs the night. One by one each noble slowly made their way around one of the oak tables and sat down. Issa along with one other vampire sat down at a smaller table of three beside the table that held the council.

Issa Shuzen didn't bother to spare the other vampires of the council a passing glance as one by one they sat down. His eyes quickly flicked over the chairs as he watched the others sit down only to leave one empty chair that belonged to another elder whom normally sat to his right vacant which did nothing but confirm what he already knew to be true.

The elder vampire a noble with short brown hair whom sat to Issa's left turned his brown eyes to Issa and with a short node subtly asked Issa to call the meeting to order.

Issa Shuzen clapped his hands which commanded the other vampires attention.

The second elder looked at Issa and put on a fake smile which he knew wouldn't fool Issa one bit.

"Why have you summoned us here Issa?" The second elder commanded.

Issa didn't answer instead snapped his fingers and another vampire dressed in a dark black jacket walked out with a large gold tray in his hands. Upon which rested a small box wrapped in wrapping paper decorated with bright happy pictures of the sun with a happy smile on his face!

The servant sat the tray down on the table beside Issa and stood still for a moment.

"Is this some kind of joke Issa?" A blond female vampire dressed in a midnight blue gown asked coldly.  
>The dark haired vampire that was Moka's father said nothing as he snapped his fingers once more. The servant slowly took off the lid of the box which also bore the bright smiling sun wrapping paper.<br>Then he reached into his pocket and got out a pair of white gloves and began to put them on.

The butler then reached into the box and pulled out a small silver tray. Issa watched as several vampires on the council let out gasps betraying their normal calm cold demeanor they displayed to their fellow vampires. Even the other elder beside Issa felt him felt his confident arrogance leave him for a moment as he and the other vampires in the council felt something, if only for a moment, that none of them had ever felt before _**FEAR**_.

The servant sat the tray down upon the table enabling the vampires to get the full display of its ghastly contents. Upon the silver tray lay several globs of dried red blood which once flowed outwards. A nest of smooth oily black hair decorated a once beautiful face which was now screaming in horror as its red eyes now stared mindlessly in fear upon some horror that which had taken his life.

Several sets of eyes narrowed in anger as they took in the sight of the severed head of the missing elder who's chair now sat vacant in their presence.

"Who is responsible for this?" The second elder hissed!

Hello everyone! Yes all of this is important to the story you just don't know why yet. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 At the mansion!

R+V Parents to Vampire! Chapter 4 At the mansion!

Akasha bent her head down as she gazed upon the ocean of pink hair that littered the blood red sheets of the bed. The pink haired vampire reached out and placed it gently upon Moka as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The pink haired vampiress let her youki flow out and over her daughter as it took mixed with Moka's own. Akasha's eye brows moved as she concentrated upon the straining activity. Her flowed back into her a few minutes later only for Akasha to snap her eyes open in shock as she took in the details from when her youki mixed with Moka's.

"I see….Well I should have been expecting this, but now…..Moka I just hope that Tsukune takes responsibility for his actions and in doing so I wish that you have a happier marriage than your father and I did." Akasha whispered as she departed leaving Moka to sleep peacefully.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the mansion Gyokure struggled not to look annoyed as she faced her lover Issa.

The blond vampire, whom was also the leader of Fairy Tale, looked at Issa as the two of them meet secretly off in a secluded room in the mansion.

"Gyokure its been three days have you made any progress?"

The blond vampire smiled as if amused by something she was about to tell her lover.

"It depends on what you mean by progress Issa." The leader of Fairy Tale smirked as if eager to tell Issa what she found or rather didn't find.

Issa raised a single eye brow in interest to Gyokure's comment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Three days ago you asked me to find information in regards to someone you named Tsukune Aono. I contacted a few of my sources and I asked them to make a few discrete inquiries." Gyokure paused a moment as if trying be dramatic.

"As I expected with the destruction of one of Fairy Tales branches at his hand, or so the rumors say, most of my employees share a certain desire to kill him in revenge for the loss, and they said that they would do anything and undertake any mission that would be needed to lead to his capture or death."

"Well I suppose that is something, so what did you find out?" Issa demanded not in the mood for Gyokure to toy with him.

"I just found out that they're all dead now Issa. Everyone I talked to and asked to look into Aono Tsukune is dead and all within one day of speaking with me. Now whoever killed them did so with lethal efficiency. Not even Akuha is that good…..Whoever did this is making Kahula and Akuha green with envy. I want to find who did this and see if I could get them to join Fairy Tale because whoever they were, they would make an excellent ally but also a very dangerous enemy. I will be in touch Issa." Gyokure gave a quick bow before drifting off into the hallway and disappearing into another room.

Issa paused as he walked down the hallway and placed his head upon a doorknob colored red.

Seeing no other choice he opened the door and found himself in a lavish room with red curtains and cherry red carpet.

Issa frowned as he spotted a pile of papers next to a small red cell phone laying on the bed. He picked up the small red cell phone that sat upon the lavish bed with blood red satin sheets in Akasha's room.

Quickly flipping to the contacts list he quickly dialed a number.

A sinister creepy voice emanated from the other end.

"Hello Issa. It's been a while since we last spoke but I take it this isn't a social call…..So what can I do for you?" The Exorcist spoke.

Issa paused for a moment as he for a second feel his smooth confidence falter for a moment. Even among the vampire community The Exorcist Mikogami commanded certain respects.

"Mikogami I would like to ask you for a favor."

The Exorcist laughed upon hearing Issa's request.

Issa knew it was dangerous to use the word "favor" with Mikogami because Mikogami always collected on it.

"A favor, I see…..Well there are many vampires whom would rather bath in holy water than ask for my help and need I remind you that my help and aid doesn't come cheap Issa. So I ask you are willing to pay the price?"

Issa glowered for a moment as he bit his tongue and spoke.

"Yes I am willing to so I ask that you find me information regarding a vampire named Aono Tsukune."

Mikogami chuckled once more as if finding something amusing.

"I would think that a noble with your resources that you could find out information about anyone, especially another vampire. I would think such a simple task would prove to be quite easy for someone like you?" Mikogami chuckled sinisterly.

Issa put up with The Exorcists poke as long as it meant getting what he wanted.

"Yes Mikogami yet despite my best efforts I still know nothing. I know that he is under your employment and Kahula, Akuha, and Kokoa tell me that he also went with Moka to the same school that you run. I sent Akuha to find Moka a few hours ago so she can tell me what she knows. So I ask you what do you know?"

Mikogami if he were facing the vampire lord knew he would probably have been smiling in mocking.

"Well Tsukune is a vampire who went to school at Youki Academy with your daughter Moka. He was terribly fond of her if I recall correctly. I hardly ever saw one without the other. The two of them made a cute couple. Now in regards to his current state Tsukune is under my employment. He hunts down the youki who break the rules and brings them to my prison dimension. He is quite efficient at it considering he brings them to me within twenty four hours.

I would trade fifty of my best guards for a handful of vampires like him. Even among vampires the boys blood is special in what way I'm not going to tell. On a personal note I find that I am quite fond of the boy, I've even come to think of the boy like the son I never had, which is probably why I have never felt the urge to reproduce. If you want more information about the boys skills see Akasha she has a few reports from me concerning the boy. Now then you now owe me a favor Issa. Goodbye." The Exorcist laughed as he disconnected the line.

"I see the boy is Mikogami's chief servant and it seems he has a fondness of sorts for Moka. Interesting….Well it seems like I could use him….All I have to do is find him."  
>Issa frowned as he gazed upon the pile of papers that were sitting by Akasha's cell phone.<p>

"Umm, Akasha left something out in the open how foolish." Issa smirked as he laughed. Picking up the papers his eyes quickly caught a name on it that begged his attention.

Laying the papers down Issa began to read them. Unbeknownst to him Akasha stood by the door and watched her plan unfold.

A few hours later Moka shot up in bed as she looked around. Her eyes began to see the long red curtains which hung on her wall blocking out the light. Not to mention her dresser and mirror as well. Moka ran her fingers along the blood red covers feeling the familiars warmth upon her naked body. Moka let her eyes wander around further as she found herself unexpectedly in her old room at her fathers' mansion.

"What am I doing back here?" Moka whispered softly.

_"I'm not sure? What was the last thing you were doing? "_Inner Moka wondered.

"Hello again Moka." A soft voice whispered from the darkness as the door to her room opened letting in a brief flash of light from the hallway only dim as a woman dressed in a long elegant red dress made her way across the dark room to Moka's bed.

A sender hand reached out and turnned on a small light switch which then illuminated the room in a faint dusk like light.

"Mother!" Moka gasped in shock upon seeing her mother after six years apart.

"Mother how did I get here?" Moka wandered.

Akasha Bloodriver smiled warmly at her daughter as she reached out and tenderly grasped Moka's hand.

"Hello again Moka, its been a long time. Your father and I have missed you….I just wish that our reunion could have been under better circumstances." Akasha paused for a moment as if carefully weighing what she wanted to say to her daughter.

"Mother what am I going here? How did you find me?" Moka wondered.

Akasha pressed her lips together in a sad frown for a moment only to let it lift upwards for only a brief moment.

"Moka you should know that the human world and the youki world for that matter nowadays are too small for someone as important as you to disappear completely." Akasha let a shadow of a smile flash across her face as she looked at her daughters outer personality.

"Now as you are wondering how you got here, your father ordered Akuha to find you and give you a message, but she instead believed it necessary to bring you back to the mansion. She found you passed out on the floor of the apartment you share with that human boy Aono Tsukune."

_"Wait how could mother know about Tsukune? Neither of us have ever mentioned him to either mother or father. Also we have never spoken of mother and father since we graduated from Youki Academy. So how could she know about Tsukune and how does mother know about Tsukune being human or in his case once human?" _Inner Moka wondered.

Akasha as if hearing her daughters thoughts smiled again sadly.

"Moka you should know that there have been rumors floating around among the youki world about a vampire named Aono Tsukune whom destroyed a division of Fairy Tale all by himself. I know for a fact that it was not Tsukune whom did that but lets' not get off track. Anyway as I was saying the reason I know about the boy at all is because I have heard a great deal about him from Mikogami the headmaster of Youki Academy and also from Touhou Fuhai leader of the youki in china. The two of them told me the truth about Tsukune being a human and enrolling himself in Youki Academy. You can imagine my surprise when I found out about how despite being human he tried to save you from that ogre only to end up removing your Rosario and releasing Inner Moka. I was happy when I learned that he chose to stay at the school despite its constant dangers. I also was told of how he has time and time again risked his life to try to protect you and the rest of his friends. Then you can imagine how shocked I was when I heard that he chose to forsake his humanity and stay with you as a vampire. It thought it was romantic in a way."

"Mother you mean you know about Tsukune being human or once being a human?" Moka asked as a look of shock feel upon her face.

Akasha smiled at her daughter in a reassuring way.

"Yes I know I was told everything by Mikogami and by Touhi Fuhai. I also know that they two of you have been living together for some time now. So you could say that you have never left my sight. After all Mikogami doesn't allow his best servant to wander far from his notice. So yes I have known where you were for some time now." Akasha paused and began to subtly grow stiff as if bracing for an attack.

"Wait Tsukune is working for Mikogami? When did this happen and why did he never tell me? What does Tsukune do for the headmaster?" Moka whispered softly shocked and deeply worried upon hearing what Tsukune had been doing not from Tsukune himself but from her own mother.

_"How could Tsukune have kept this from us! Did he not trust us enough to explain what he was doing?"_Inner Moka shouted angry as well at the revelation as Outer Moka as well.

Akasha laid a hand upon Moka's shoulder as if to reassure her.

"Moka I'm sure Tsukune didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry about him and Mikogami doesn't advertise whom his servants are so he probably couldn't tell you anyway even if he wanted to. Tsukune is Mikogami's chief enforcer and hunter. He hunts down the scum of youki society the worst of the worst. According to the reports Mikogami has sent me Tsukune has hunted down dangerous psychopathic murderous youki who prey on humans.

They are the ones who kill humans and threaten to reveal the existence of youki to humans. He finds the offender arrests them and takes them back to Mikogami's prison dimension. After that he makes sure that no human remembers what they saw and takes care of the human authorities as well. Mostly he makes up some story to the feed to the human authorities and they buy it. Mikogami, Touhai Fuhai and I are quite pleased with Tsukune's performance. He seems to have a certain skill for it, considering he's manages to hunt down the offender and bring them back within twenty four hours time.

Moka looked at her mother as she took in what she had just said about the man she loved.

"Mother, umm if you know about Tsukune then does father know about Tsukune being human?" The pink haired vampires asked a trembling in her voice as she said so.

Akasha reached out a grasped Moka's trembling hands with her own.

"Moka I know how your father feels about humans and yes he has heard of Tsukune only through rumor only. But please don't worry all your father knows is that Tsukune is a vampire who works for Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai and myself whom hunts down the youki who would expose our secrets by killing humans or going on rampages in the human world. A few hours ago your father read a few of the reports that Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai have sent to me.

I deliberately left them out for him to find along with my cell phone. You should be happy to know that I am quite happy because it seems that your father is impressed with Tsukune's record and reputation. He requested that Akuha to find you and bring you back here. It was Akuha who found you passed out on the floor of the apartment that the two of you were sharing together. Now your father also knows, though Mikogami mind you, that Tsukune is fond of you. You know how your father is Moka he saw an opportunity when he learned about Tsukune from Mikogami so your father is eager to meet him."

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 Not so small challenges!

R+V Parents to vampire Chapter 5 Not so small challenges!

"Tsukune, hey Tsukune!" A voice called.

Tsukune frowned as he lifted his eyebrows and sighed as Kyoko stepped into his office.

"Hello Kyoko, so is everything set up?" Tsukune asked.

Kyoko, Tsukune's cousin, smirked as if amused by something.

"Yes Tsukune everything is ready. I'm sure that Moka will love it. I just hope that she accepts and that nine months from now I get to hold a cute little cousin of mine in my arms!"

"Kyoko it doesn't work like that!" Tsukune cried feeling nervous already about having to propose to Moka.

Kyoko let out a laugh at seeing her cousin squirm.

"Though Tsukune it's a shame you can't take the old fashioned rout and ask her father first. I mean from what you told me about the pureblood vampires they seem to be sticklers for tradition and all. But anyway I'm sure that Moka will love it. I'll grab my weapons and meet you at Marin inn okay!" Kyoko smirked as she turned around and left.

Tsukune reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He ran his finger over it and frowned. Kyoko's statement, no matter how annoying it seemed, made Tsukune pause. Granted Tsukune had had plenty of correspondences, along with conversations, not to mention sparing sessions with Lady Akasha Bloodriver Moka's mother. From what he remembered of her she seemed like she approved of his relationship with Moka thankfully. The powerful vampiress didn't even seem to mind that Tsukune had been human himself. But was now a vampire and chose to stay with Moka and forsake his humanity after having been transformed into a vampire due to Moka giving her blood to him to save his life after all the times that he had tried to protect her.

Indeed the pink haired vampire had told Tsukune that she found his story romantic, in a way, and as such she had given Tsukune her blessing to be with her daughter and as such take care of her.

Tsukune sighed at the happy memory only to have a shiver shoot up his back at the thought of having to meet Moka's father one day knowing full well that Lord Issa Shuzen would be something else entirely.

Still Kyoko's statement made him pause.

"Go ask her father first." Tsukune muttered as he shivered at that thought. From what the other vampires under Tsukune's employment had told him about Lord Issa Shuzen Tsukune had the feeling that the elder vampire wouldn't hesitate to kill him should Tsukune show up at his mansion. Tsukune got the feeling that even if he somehow did manage to make a good impression on Moka's father he would probably just kill him anyway for daring to ask for Moka's hand in marriage.

The exiled vampires had all told Tsukune that Issa Shuzen would never allow just anyone to join his family. Even most of the other pureblood vampire nobles and lords feared him above all others in the vampire nation. Still he, like most other vampire nobles, were bound by a strict code of conduct that governed the inner workings of vampire society. So even if Tsukune were to approach Issa and formally ask for permission to marry Moka. Issa would, at the very least, respect that small gesture of courtesy on his part. Then again Issa would probably see fit to kill Tsukune just because he thought it was good idea and to discourage other potential nobleman who could possibly ask.

Tsukune swallowed as he nervously pushed the idea to the back of his mind for now.

Tsukune let his eyes drift over the massive report concerning the disappearance of several missing human children of the past two weeks.

"So I killed Elder Vald, ripped out his fangs and then sent his head back to the other nobles as a warning…..Only to find out that someone else must be continuing on with his work. Now I just have to find out who…." Tsukune muttered as he looked at the clock that hung on the wall of his office.

"Oh shoot time to go. Gin's expecting me at Marin's inn and here Kyoko just reminded me." Tsukune sighed as he got up from the desk and quickly made his way down to the main hallway. He dialed a number on his cell phone and the spoke quickly to the person on the other end then hung up.

A few minutes later a sharp black limo roared up in front of the main outside entrance. Tsukune got in and the limo took off like a bat out of hell down the roads blatantly ignoring the traffic lights and speed limits for that matter. Tsukune knew the barrier around the limo would keep it from being seen by camera's and human authorities.

The limo continued to shoot down the road only to roar to a stop in front of the inn that belonged to Marin. Tsukune got out and looked at the various cars and limo's that all looked like they belonged to various wealthy people.

"So I hope that this is worth it." Tsukune sighed as he walked toward the inn.

He quickly rapped on the door and was let in by Marin.

"Hello Tsukune its good to see you. So I'll take you to the private room so you can meet Gin and his friends. I just hope that my inn is still standing when this is over." Marin laughed as she smiled.

Marin lead the way down the hallways and pushed open the door to the inner room which held the room that Marin used to house youki parties away from human guests.

"Thanks Marin. We won't be long." Tsukune said as he pushed open the door and walked inside.

Tsukune let his eyes wander around the room to the various tables and booths littered with werewolves each one eagerly devouring a stake.

The werewolves each looked up and stared at Tsukune with not to friendly looks upon their faces.

"Hello, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Tsukune said as he smiled trying to be nice to the massive group of werewolves.

"Tsukune buddy!" A happy voice called from the other side of the room. Tsukune recognized the man's voice at once.

"Gin its good to see you." Tsukune cried happily as he embraced the man with messy hair dressed in dark clothes.

The other werewolves glared at Tsukune in open hostility.

"Thanks for meeting with me. Gin listen I know that the other werewolves are uncomfortable with me so I'll make this-"

Suddenly a crack split the night fallowed by an explosion as the wall by one of the booths burst open.

"Tsukune we have a problem here! A bunch of ghouls just showed up and they look hungery!" Kyoko called from outside in the hallway as she reached into her backpack and withdrew a shot gun. Taking careful aim the young human squeezed the trigger and blew the undead creatures brains out!

"Suspicious!" She cried as she began to take aim at another undead child!

Fire and smoke began to fill the room as small head with dead looking eyes let out a horrible growl and sank its teeth into the flesh of the nearest werewolf. The werewolf howled in pain as it felt the small child the blond vampire had turned into a ghoul hungrily sink its teeth into his arm. The werewolf threw the demonic child across the room as more fire and smoke began to consume the room fallowed by more children whom had all been kidnapped and turned into ghouls.

Gin and Tsukune each began to fight off the attacks of the various children who had all been turned into ghouls.

"Gin get Sun, Marin and your people out of here! I'll deal with these ghouls! Now go!" Tsukune cried as he managed to throw another ghoul against the wall only to run and slam his fist into another forcing it back.

"So you're the Tsukune Aono I've heard so much about." A sickly sweet voice said. Tsukune's ears caught the man's voice as it echoed through the fire. Tsukune turned around and found himself face to face with a vampire dressed in a dark blue coat with blond hair.

"I will make you pay for what you did to my master Elder Vald." The vampire hissed.

"So you and Elder Vald were kidnapping human children raping them, draining them of their blood and then turning them into ghouls. You're despicable. Elder Issa would be glad that I am going to arrest you."

Akasha continued to look at Moka with a warm yet sad smile on her face.

"Moka," Akasha paused as she tried to decide the best words to use for this particular discussion. "I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me." The pink haired vampire said firmly.

"Moka did you have sex with Tsukune?" Akasha asked.

Moka's blushed red in embarrassment upon hearing her mothers question.

"Mother, Tsukune and I…Yes we did. Both me and Inner Moka both did. Why? What is this about?" Outer Moka asked nervously not liking where this conversation was going.

"Moka please listen. When Akuha came to your apartment she found you passed out on the floor. She picked you up and brought you here. I let you sleep until you awakened. A few moments ago I felt your youki and I noticed that it had changed just a little in a very subtle manor. When I felt that change it told me something." Akasha spoke softly so as not to alarm her daughter.

"What do you mean mother?" Moka asked her voice shaking a little.

"Moka when I felt your youki change it told me that you're pregnant." Akasha said in a soft voice.

Moka's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the news from her mother.

"Umm, mother are you sure? I mean the few times that Tsukune and I did it we were so careful. I mean-how can I? What about Tsukune? I mean what will he think? Will he even want the baby and for that matter what about Tsukune's parents? I am mean their human and how would they deal with having a baby that wasn't human? I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby yet." Outer Moka cried as she experienced a torrent of worry and fear upon hearing the shocking news. Akasha wrapped her arms around Moka and laid her head down upon her lap as she gently ran her fingers through Moka's pink hair.

"There, there Moka its okay, okay. Just relax and just take one thing at a time." Akasha whispered tenderly as she held Moka in her arms.

"Moka I need to remove the Rosario alright." Akasha said quickly. Outer Moka nodded slowly as she cried into her mothers lap.

Akasha quickly yanked off the Rosario cross which hung around Moka's neck.

Outer Moka's hair turned long and silvery as her cute green eyes turned red.

"Hello again Moka? So tell me what do you feel about this news?" Akasha whispered as she looked upon Inner Moka. Inner Moka for once didn't look smug confident and self assured. Instead she looked nervous and vulnerable as a ghost of fear flew across her face.

"Mother…..I….This is unexpected…..As Outer said Tsukune and I did have sex and the two of us were so careful when we….." Inner Moka swallowed as she struggled not to show how nervous she felt.

"Mother I am….I don't know what I'm feeling right now.." Inner Moka said as she slammed her fist into the silky sheets and mattress that was on her bed in frustration.

"Mother I feel happy, scared I don't know? What about father? Does he know about this? What will he think? I mean I'm so young and I what about Tsukune? Will father believe Tsukune to be a suitable husband for me and accept Tsukune into the family as his son-in-law?

For that matter what about the council I mean, you know what happens to the vampires who mate with humans. They're exiled into the human world and their children are ostracizes from the rest of the vampire nation. I couldn't stand for my children to go through that. I mean Tsukune isn't human any more he's a vampire now, so I don't think the child I have will be half human so I don't think that will be a issue. But mother this is so- I mean I don't know the first thing about being a mother!" Inner Moka cried.

Akasha looked upon her daughter as she reached out her hands and placed Inner Moka's head down in her lap and began to stoke her hair.

"Its okay Moka. Its alright, just take things one day at a time. Now just relax and don't tell me what you think other people will think about this, just tell me what you feel about this."

Inner Moka opened her mouth only to shut it again as she paused to find the right words.

"Mother despite my fears, I do want the baby. I can picture a cute little silver haired baby with red eyes and it makes my heart melt…."  
>Akasha smiled at her daughter as she laid a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.<p>

"Good now I know how you and Outer feel about this and that the two of you want the baby, that's the most important thing. Now Moka please don't worry about what anyone else thinks about this, okay. Besides  
>from what Mikogami has told me of Tsukune I am sure that he would be very happy to learn that you are pregnant and from the few times I've met with Tsukune-"<p>

"Mother you've met Tsukune?" Moka asked curious as to the circumstances in which Tsukune had somehow managed to meet with her mother and as to why he had dared not tell her about it.

"Yes I have Moka. Now before you say anything I find him a suitable match for you and, assuming your father approves it, I would approve of him becoming your blood mate and the two of you doing the blood bond together. I am sure that Tsukune will love the baby. Also I'm sure that your father will accept Tsukune as his son and into the family. Considering how he now knows that Tsukune works for Mikogami, Touhou Fuhai and myself.

With that information I'm sure that your father will see Tsukune as something he can use and as you know with your father Moka when he sees something that he believes to be of use to him he takes it. More over with Tsukune as his son your father will have an easier time asking for favors from Mikogami if necessary as well as for special considerations if for some reason a situation calls for it." Akasha paused as she looked at once proud daughter now reduced down to looking like a trembling nervous human mother to be.

"Besides Moka even if your father doesn't except Tsukune as his son nothing warms the heart like a grandchild will. I'm sure your father once he learns that you're pregnant he will look forward to having a grandchild to train as well as having him or her serve him. Not to mention what Mikogami will think when he finds out about this but lets not go into that." Akasha said quickly. Suddenly the door to Moka's room burst open with the force of a small explosion.

"Onee-sama! Your back! I've missed you!" The strawberry red head that was Kokoa, Moka's little sister, stormed into the room with a exuberant smile on her face upon seeing her beloved older sister back in the mansion.

"Lets spar! The sparing room is open and I want to have some fun." Kokoa cried eager to have a fight with her beloved big sister.

Inner Moka looked at her younger sister with tired look upon her face.

"Kokoa…..Its good to see you to. Listen I will have a nice sisterly fight later okay. I'm tired right now." Inner Moka paused as she sighed suddenly feeling tired.

Kokoa frowned and opened her mouth to begin her protest only to receive a sharp glare from Akasha in response.

"Kokoa Moka is very tired and can't spar with you right now okay. So why don't you find something else to do." The pink haired vampiress said firmly her tone leaving no room for argument.

"But Akasha Tsukune hasn't sent me on any missions for-I mean there's nothing to do in the manor. Well I have to go bye-AH!" Kokoa felt Moka's hand reach out and grab onto her neck.

"What do you mean by that? Tell me what else Tsukune has been doing that I don't know about!" Inner Moka demanded her eyes blazing with anger demanding to know what Kokoa was talking about.

Kokoa swallowed nervously as she looked from Akasha who was glaring at her like an adult would to a little kid who had just told someone about a surprise party.

"Onee-sama I really can't Tsukune made-Ack!" Kokoa choked as she felt Moka squeeze harder upon her throat.

"I mean it's a long story Onee-sama." Kokoa gasped.

"Then you had better start explaining NOW!" Moka demanded.

"Koka leave now!" Akasha demaned her cold gaze leaving no room for argument.

"But mother-"

"Now Kokoa go!" The pink haired vampiress demanded her voice hinting at her special authority even among the vampire nation.  
>Kokoa not needing to be told twice pulled herself free from Moka's grip and ran out the door.<p>

"Mother why did you-"

"Silence Moka! Everything will be explained to you later. I wanted Tsukune to explain what he's been up to and spent the last six years working on but now….."

"Mother what are you talking about? For that matter what has Tsukune been working on for six years that he didn't see fit to tell me about!." Moka demanded angry that everyone seemed to be in on one big secret that her beloved Tsukune had dared to keep from her.

"Moka I can't tell you everything now because you need to rest. But let's just say that Tsukune dared to do a great deal to make you happy and in doing so he is risking your fathers anger to earn your fathers respect. So I would advise you not to take advantage of it. Now we'll talk later okay so just go to sleep." Akasha whispered as she reattached the Rosario to Moka's choker. Inner Moka felt herself go to sleep as Outer Moka took her place she too asleep.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 Tsukune's arrest!

R+V Parents to vampire Ch 6 Tsukune's arrest!

A cook made his way out of the freezer as he carrier another large stake in his hands.

"Well it looks like we got a full house to-HEY!" The man cried as he saw a little girl whom looked to be no more than six or eight pick up a raw stake and begin to tear into it with her bare teeth.

"Hey! Stop that! That stake isn't even cooked yet. This ain't no soup kitchen little girl." The cook screamed angrily as he grabbed at her hand ready to punish the naughty little girl for what she had done.

The little ghoul gave a quick sniff in the air as it felt the meat fall from its grasp only to replaced with something much better. It looked up at the human cook with dead eyes and acting on pure adrenaline sank its teeth into the poor man's arm!

"What the hell? AH!" The cook screamed as the undead monster sank its teeth into his arm and began to tear at it.

She was soon joined by several more little children each learching forward each one stared at the cook with dead eyes as they lurched forward and sank their teeth into the cooks body and began to tear into it with perverse gusto as the man screamed helplessly.

Sun help Marin's hand as she closed her sketch pad. The siren let out a breath as she prepared herself to let loose her heavenly yet destructive voice out in full force upon the undead youki who had dared to attack her adopted mother and her home.

Gin slammed his fist into one ghoul and sent the undead creature flying through one of the walls.

"Sun get Marin out of here! Leave this to the council and me!" Gin cried as he let his inner wolf take over letting him transform into the terrifying creature that the humans described in their legends. Gin gave Sun a quick look as he and the other werewolves quickly began to go toward the kitchen and do a quick search for any humans who could be working in the kitchen.

"Gin." Sun whispered as she watched the werewolf of whom she had come to love go. Unfortunately for the siren her moment of quick longing cost her dearly for a ghoul leaped from the shadowy flames unhindered by the heat of the fire and tore its fingers into Sun's neck ripping out her vocal cords.

Sun let out a silent scream as she saw Marin slam a broken chair into the creature. Unfortunately for Marin the chair did little to slow it down as the ghoul then remained upright looking confused for a second or two. Sun despite her injuries slammed her fist into the undead creature stunning it for a moment or two enabling her to grab onto Marin's hand and run for the exit.

Kyoko slammed the butt of her shot gun against the nose of an approaching ghoul in doing so jamming the bone inside its nose upside its brain killing it. Not taking the time to enjoy her victory she squeezed the trigger and sent a silver bullet up into the head of another mindless child ghoul splattering its brain against the wall of inside of dinning room.

"Suspicious! What are all these ghouls going here?" Kyoku screamed as she took aim as another child ghoul smelled the blood all around her and ran at Kyoko at full speed.

Kyoko ran for the door even as the flames began to rapidly consume the inn.

"Come on Tsukune get out of there what could be keeping you?" Kyoku muttered as she felt the cold night air hit her face.

"Tsukune!" Kyoko cried as she watched the inn begin to collapse in on itself into a pile of burning ruble.

Tsukune faced the blond vampire who was the servant of the elder vampire of whom Tsukune himself had killed several nights ago.

The blond vampire glared at Tsukune as Tsukune glared back at him.

"Your coming with me count, whether you like it or not. Mikogami would like to have a word with you about your activities. I won't ask again." Tsukune said dangerously as he and the count continued their standoff.

The vampire noble looked unimpressed not to mention unconcerned at Tsukune's treat of him bringing him before one of the Three Dark Lords to answer for the crimes in which he had done.

"So the Exorcist sent a child to do a man's job! Well I don't fear the Exorcist. Arrest me if you can!" The count taunted as he strutted forward unafraid of the fire nor of Tsukune.

Tsukune ran at the noble who looked unconcerned at him.

The blond noble raised his let up and kicked Tsukune in the gut sending him backwards through a burning wall. Tsukune coughed as the count began to advance forward upon him. Tsukune blinked as he felt the fire burn his body only for the count to aim a kick at his face forcing him to let out another cough as he spat out some blood.

"So weak." He sneered. The count raised his foot as he began to aim another kick at Tsukune. Tsukune grunted as he reached out and grabbed the counts foot and gave it a quick twist forcing the noble aristocrat to the floor. Tsukune then seeing a opening swung his fist out and stuck the count in the face knocking out one of his fangs.  
>Seeing the count stunned even if it was only for a moment Tsukune got to his feet and slammed his foot into the counts face. This time it was time for the blond vampire to spat out some blood as well as his second fang as well.<p>

"Now I'm really angry!" Tsukune growled. The count swung his leg out and kicked Tsukune's legs out from under him as he leaped away from Tsukune.

Tsukune got up as he rushed after the count as the inn continued to burn around them.

Tsukune letting his vampire instincts guide him as he felt the counts dark menacing aura emulate from around a near corner. Tsukune slammed his fists into the wall tearing it asunder rendering it into bits of kindling as he reached forward and grabbed onto the counts arms. Tsukune's nostrils flared as he began using his strength to pull the count back through the massive hole in the wall that he had made, only to throw him into the air. The count felt himself slam him into a burning table. Tsukune smiled to himself as he allowed himself to enjoy the fight just as lady Akasha had taught him.

"Now lets get serious." Tsukune said as he leaped into the air and brought left foot out and brought it crashing down into the counts chest.

The blond nobleman narrowed his eyes clearly not amused.

"So your Mikogami's pet." The noble sneered as he brushed the blood from his mouth.

"I heard rumors that a vampire of unknown origins was working for Mikogami. I also heard that he was also rallying all the exiled vampires in the human world to him and they are all fighting against Fairy Tale. Its' you isn't it? You're their leader?" The noble spat out.

Tsukune gave no reply as he slammed his fist into the counts face while he also slammed his knee into the counts groin.

The count growled as he felt the pain shoot through him even as he forced himself to his feet. The blond vampire sent his arm forward and stuck Tsukune upon his face sending him staggering backwards.

The count fallowed it up with another swift strike to Tsukune's face along with a kick to his gut.  
>Tsukune growled as he promptly returned with a kick of his own feeling a hint of enjoyment upon seeing the count grimace in pain upon feeling a few of his ribs break under the force of Tsukune's kick!<br>Never on to be deterred he grabbed onto Tsukune arm when he got to close and twisted it hard behind his back. The count laughed as he savored hearing Tsukune's bones crack fallowed by his cry of pain that fallowed!

Tsukune slammed his elbow into the blond nobles already injured ribs then thrust his head backwards striking the arrogant noble upon his pretty face. Tsukune felt the nobles grip on his arm slack up just a little but it was enough for Tsukune to yank it out of his enemies grasp. Tsukune closed his eyes for a brief moment as he let his youki begin to slowly heal his body drawing strength from his blood like Lady Akasha had taught him.

'_Great I have to focus on healing myself….. I need the use of this arm! I can't afford to relax and focus all my engery on healing myself. I've seen Lady Akasha heal life threatening injuries in a matter of seconds. Then again it seemed like she hardly ever put any effort into it…. Whereas for me I can barely concentrate on healing myself while I fight. I can't afford to wait for my broken bones to be healed in a few hours time.'_Tsukune hurriedly thought as he quickly ducked a punch by the noble.

The count continued to throw kicks and punches each one aimed at Tsukune. Tsukune franticly ducked and dodged each one thrown his way in an effort to buy some time while he concentrated on healing himself.

"It appears that I hurt you more than you let on!" The count taunted as Tsukune ducked and rolled along the burning floor out of his reach!

Tsukune grimaced then smiled as he began to felt the burning pain in his broken arm flare down to a dull throb. The fingers of his injured arm begin to twitch as they slowly began to work once more.

"Its not the best, but it'll have to do." Tsukune grunted as he brought his far from perfectly healed injured arm forward and struck the count in his chest sending him crashing though a flaming wall. Tsukune didn't stop to admire his accomplishment as he quickly ran after him in hot pursuit.

Tsukune grabbed the burning leg off one of the tables and held it in front of himself.

Letting his vampire senses outwards. He felt the counts youki ahead of him down the hallway.

Knowing a short cut Tsukune ran down another hallway and acting on pure vampire instinct trust his hand forward. The burning table leg caught the count in his chest hitting him dangerously close just short of hitting the vampires heart. The count screamed in pain briefly stunned letting Tsukune reach up and snap the counts neck rendering him unconscious. Tsukune grunted as he threw the injured vampire noble over his shoulder and ran as fast has he could to get out of the burning inn.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	7. Chapter 7 This was not a victory!

R+V Parents to Vampire ch 7 This was not a victory.

Tsukune frowned as he slammed the blond noble onto the ground. six black unmarked vans pulled out onto the beach sands and several vampires all dressed in dark black suits jumped out.

"Sir!" One of the vampires shouted as he spotted a small child ghoul whom had escaped the collapse of Marin inn and was now rushing toward Tsukune. The vampire rushed forward and slammed its fist into the ghoul rendering it unconscious.

Six vampires began to lift a large black box the inside of which was covered in silver stakes out of one of the vans. Tsukune placed the injured noble into the box and slammed the lid shut.

The vampire began to howl and scream as the stakes impaled his body as they sucked the blood from his body forcing him into a coma. The six vampires then loaded the box into one of the vans, while another group of vampires began searching the area for any remaining ghouls who might have survived and thus needed to be captured.

"Take him away!" Tsukune snapped.

Marin stared at the pile of burning ruble that was her inn and cried as Gin in his human form, along with the rest of the werewolf council, cradled Sun in his arms doing his best to comfort her.

Tsukune nodded to one of the vampires in the group. He in turn returned to the group of vampires who were still searching.

Several flashing lights of red and blue along with several sirens were blaring in the distance as police and firemen got close to investigate the fire.

"Great. Let me handle this." Tsukune muttered as Kyoko tossed her weapons into the nearest black van and tried to look nonchalant.

Tsukune walked up and quickly closed his eyes as he waved his hand near the man's face.

"This was a violent act of arson that burned down a local inn. It couldn't be saved." His whispered as he concentrated.

"This was…..an act of arson that…burned a inn down." The police man muttered as if half asleep be was really getting his mind charmed and glamored over by Tsukune.

Tsukune opened his eyes as he lowered his hand allowing a look of near exhaustion to overtake him.

"Oh thank you Akasha sama for teaching me that. I am in for a long night." Tsukune muttered.

Akasha Bloodriver walked down the halls of the vast mansion as she thought upon the revelation that she had just discovered concerning her beloved daughter Moka.

"I must tell Issa about this, but-"

"But what Akasha?" A sweet voice like poisoned honey asked.

Akasha turned and kept her expression neutral upon facing the blond vampiress with a small cross in her hair.

"Gyokure. What are you doing here?" Akasha asked her voice betraying none of the rage she was feeling on the inside as she kept her voice even.

Gyokure Shuzen smiled at Akasha warmly though she wished the pink haired vampiress nothing but ill will.

"I came here to talk to Issa, the same as you. Though I meant to make this a quick trip it seems that recent news and events have unfortunately forced me to…..extend my visit longer then necessary. I was hoping that you and Moka would be leaving before my arrival if not sooner but alas not. I find it annoying that I must endure having you and your daughter here longer than I find that I can take."

Though Gyokure said nothing openly hostile toward Moka nor herself Akasha could tell the cold loathing beneath Gyokure's words.

"I would have loved to take Moka and leave the mansion before you and Kahula arrived but however I too found myself bound by certain….Circumstances that also forced me to stay longer than I wish too." Akasha said with a hint of tenseness in her voice.

"Tell me what your pet Tsukune Aono is he planning? I happen to know that he is engaged in certain…activities, activities that the vampire council and the elders would consider grounds for treason. Also just so you know the penalty for treason is death Akasha."

"I don't' have time to listen to you right now Gyokure." Akasha snapped as she felt Gyokure dark youki behind her.

"Akasha I won't allow the house of Shuzen to be dragged down in the eyes of the nobles by anything you and your two other friends are up too…..Tell me what is Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai up too. I know that the three of you often work together….and I also know that Tsukune Aono a vampire whom no one can find anything about is involved. The boy is a credit to you and your friends cunning and guile. But I will find out what he is up to. After all we both know that the boy has been very busy butchering my men like so many chickens to slaughter."

Akasha smiled as she let out a small laugh.

"Gyokure it isn't my fault that Fairy Tale has been experiencing a rash of deaths within its ranks. Besides its not my fault that you can't keep your own men from killing each other." Akasha said quickly keeping her eyes locked with Gyokure.

"I am not speaking of a few mindless brawls by a few weak low level monsters Akasha. I have had division after division slaughtered and the headquarters raised to the ground in China and Japan. I know you and your friends have something to do with it. More over I have heard rumors of another group comprised of youki who have sprung up to take the place of Fairy Tales influence.

They have already conquered the U.S, Japan, China, Australia, most of France, and Germany. Then its been rumored to have started expanding into South America and Africa as well.

Moreover I have also heard rumors that several youki whom were all on the verge of extinction are now making a slow comeback from the endangered species list. The boarder beings, the yuki-onna and the succubi for instance.

Six years ago the council estimates that there were a few hundred left and that most of them would be dead within the next few centuries but now they are mysteriously starting to make a comeback after swearing allegiance to this origination that I can't find anything about. Also an event that I find even more disturbing is that the exiled vampires the filth who dare sully their blood with the blood of human filth are all coming together under a new leader.

As you know they normally live secluded lives away from humans however it seems that something rather drastic has taken place for something has changed. The numbers of the exiled dishonored ones number in mere few hundred at most.

However now the council estimates that there are now a few thousand of them leaving in the human world and you know as well as I do that all of this makes the council worried especially with the death of the elder. The more vampires and youki in general there are living in the human world the more chances there are that the humans will discover us, and the council likes it that the humans believe that we do not exist."

If Akasha was worried she didn't show it as she lifted up her head in a regal manor as she turned away.

"Rumors are not proof Gyokure." Akasha smirked as she turned away from Gyokure only for the blond vampire to leap forward and slam her fist into a small section of wall where Akasha was standing. Akasha's red dress twirled as she flipped in the air and avoided Gyokure attack while landing gracefully in the tips of her toes in a display of her skill in fighting.

"Rumors are not proof Gyokure remember that. Anyway I have no more time to waist with you Gyokure. Now you, Kahula and Kokoa will have the mansion to yourselves in a few days. Moka and I will be leaving soon. I've arranged for Moka to be married to a nice boy in a simple marriage for political reasons and Moka will have to learn to love him if she doesn't. I will be taking Moka to see her husband and his family soon. All I am doing now is going to tell Issa that Moka and I will be leaving in a few days, not that its' any of your business, which it is not." Akasha said coldly as she swept past Gyokure and down the hall to where Issa's study.

"Just what are you planning Akasha?" Gyokure hissed as she narrowed her eyes as she let them fallow her revel's retreating form.

Akasha strolled down the hallways till she got to a large oak door.

She knocked twice and not waiting for a reply she opened the door and saw Issa sitting at his desk wearing the same large black jacket and vest on that he had worn to the council meeting earlier.  
>Right now the council was enjoying the hospitality of the Shuzen household before convening again the next night.<p>

"Issa, we need to talk." Akasha said as she inwardly struggled to keep herself calm. The discussion with Gyokure had told Akasha a great deal of what Gyokure knew or at least suspected that she thought she knew.

_'Gyokure doesn't know anything. Of the whole of Tsukune's plan she knows just small bits and pieces. She won't stop Tsukune. He's determined and reinvested in it. But it doesn't matter. Now that I know what she thinks she knows I can get Tsukune to proceed to the third stage now. I just hope that Issa appreciates this.'_Akasha thought.

Issa looked up and frowned at Akasha for interrupting him.

"Akasha what do you want? I am busy now with the council here. I know a few of them are plotting against me."

"Issa I have to talk to you about Moka."

"Moka what is wrong? When Akuha brought her here she was just a sleep. Has something else happened to her?" Issa asked his voice betraying a hint of concern for his middle daughter.

Akasha paused for a moment as she tried to figure out how best to phrase the current situation.

"Issa do you remember how happy you were when you found out that I was pregnant with Moka and how happy you were to be a father?"

Issa nodded his head.

"Well Issa how would you get the chance to be grandfather?"Akasha paused unsure of how Issa would react to her question.

Issa raised an eyebrow while his frown deepened.

"What do you mean Akasha?"

"Well Issa I am saying that Moka is pregnant. That was the reason that Akuha found her passed out. She was just suffering a small lack of blood that's all."

"Akasha you are saying that Moka is pregnant?" Issa said his voice tensing up.

"Yes Issa. But don't worry I felt the baby's youki and you will be happy to know that it's a pureblood. Its not like Moka got pregnant with a lower beings child like saw a werewolf for instance."

Issa narrowed his eyes as the shock and his fatherly protective nature began to wash over him.

"I see so who is the boy that has earned my displeasure and whom I have to kill." Issa hissed.

"Issa it isn't like that." Akasha said quickly trying to sooth Issa's worries that Moka had been knocked up by a common boy.

"I have met the boy that is responsible for this, so to speek. Moka has chosen wisely for herself. He cares for her deeply and he has significant considerable influence in the youki world as well as in the human world."

If Akasha was expecting her lover Issa to be impressed by her words she was sorely mistaken for he scowled as he swiped the pile of paper from his desk as he got up and made for the door in fit of shock and anger.

"Your words mean nothing Akasha. Do you know how many young nobles could come before me and say the same thing. I will question Moka about this myself." Issa snapped.

"No Issa! I have spoken to Moka about this and there are certain things that women should talk to other women about."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that I would be insensitive to Moka's plight?"

"I am saying Issa that I am the best one qualified to talk to my own daughter about this, considering both Moka and I can both shop at Victoria's Secret. Beside when was the last time you experienced childbirth?" Akasha snapped back.

Akasha smiled upon seeing Issa pause briefly at her statement.

"I thought not Issa," Akasha laid a hand upon Issa's shoulder in a small gesture of comfort. "I know what she is going through. Moka is my daughter and I will help her though this. Besides the closest thing a man can go through to experience child birth is passing a kidney stone and even then the day a man passes a nine pound kidney stone then he can talk. As I said I have spoken to Moka about this."

"Akasha the boy-"

"The boy's name is Tsukune Aono. He is Mikogami's godson of sorts. After I spoke to Moka I talked to Mikogami himself in great detail about the boy. Mikogami has a certain fondness for him you might say. Mikogami said that he has often thought of Tsukune as the son he never had. I trust that he doesn't say such things lightly Issa.

From what Mikogami has told me about Tsukune he said that Tsukune met Moka at Youki Academy and protected her when she went there, which confirms much of what Moka told me about him. Mikogami even sent me several reports detailing what Tsukune was doing for him. Tsukune is strong in his own right.

From what Mikogami said about Tsukune he said that Tsukune's blood is special even among vampires. He said that if the other nobles and lords knew what was so special about Tsukune's blood they would send many emissaries to try to get their hands on him. Mikogami said that he was hoping to use Tsukune into securing an alliance to a powerful vampire house with him and it was out of respect for me that he was willing to give me the option first."

'_I see so Akasha confirmed some of what Mikogami told me. Humm. I boy could perhaps be of some use to me. However I do not impress easily and I will not allow just anyone to join my family, even if he has Mikogami's and Akasha's vote of confidence regardless.'_Issa thought.

"Issa I approve of Tsukune and Mikogami approves of him as well. I am certain that he will impress you if given a chance."

Akasha watched Issa closely as if she herself could see the wheels in Issa's head turning.

"Very well. Akasha arrange for the mansion to be empty I want this dealt with quietly. Have Mikogami bring the boy before me and I will see if he is worthy of joining this family and of Moka." Issa let out a brief huff as he left his office and went down to the main party hall.

Akasha smiled to herself as she walked quickly down the halls to Moka's room.

Moka opened her eyes and looked around her darkened room. Seeing that her mother had put her cell phone on the night stand by her bed Moka quickly reached out and grabbed it.

Flicking it open she dialed Tsukune's number hoping to be able to speak to him, only to feel her heart sink when she heard his voice mail.  
>Seeing no other choice she left a message.<p>

"Tsukune its Moka...Listen when you get this message please call me I need to talk to you its important. Also I wanted to let you know that when you get back I'm not at the apartment. Akuha picked me up and took me to the mansion, because father wanted to have a talk with me." Moka paused a moment fighting the nervousness she was feeling.

"Tsukune please when you get this message call me then have Bus Driver sama take you to the mansion, he'll know where it is. Tsukune I miss you and I love you. So please call me back as soon as you get this message please."

Moka flipped her phone shut. The pink haired vampiress swallowed as she began to get up and get dressed.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	8. Chapter 8 All aboard the Youkaitanic!

Parent to Vampire Ch 8 All aboard the youkitanic!

Kasumi Aono looked upwards in wonder at the massive cruise liner that sat at the dock as the limo shot to a stop. The trunk of the limo popped open and a small group of men dressed in black suits quickly got their luggage out. They put it on a cart and wheeled it away.

The driver, whom Kasumi had seen smoking a cigar when they had left, got out and opened the door to the limo. He gave the two of them a creepy smile as a ring of grey smoke escaped from between his lips. Once more the lights around him flickered making his eyes seem to glow before both Kasumi and Koijii.

"Your luggage will be taken your room on board. The ship is boarding now so I'd get going. I hope that the two of you enjoy yourselves. Also one last thing, I would advise the two of you to be careful. The youkitanic can be a dangerous place….." Bus Driver chuckled ominously which sent shivers up both Kasumi and Koijii's spines.

"Also I hope that I get to see the two of you again when the cruse is over. Be careful now and bye, bye." Bus Driver chuckled darkly as he hopped into the limo and took off.

Not one to be unfazed by the strange man and his ominous words of warning Kasumi pushed the man's words to the back of her mind.

"Oh Koijii this wonderful! You and Tsukune are brilliant; the two of you had me completely fooled. This is the best birthday gift I have ever gotten!" Tsukune's mother cried as she kissed her husband. A look of rapture and pure happiness was upon her face, at the thought of finally embarking on a lavish, luxurious cruse that she had only dreamed of due to their modest income.

Koijii swallowed nervously as he struggled to forget the unusual cigar smoking man and his chilling words.

He reached behind his head and scratched it and chuckled as he struggled to get into the same happy mood that his wife was in.

"Umm, right Kasumi dear only the best for you….Ha, ha….." Koijii swallowed.

_'Even though I had nothing to do with this…..I didn't even know that Tsukune was planning to do something like this. Still it was nice of him to share the credit with me. I don't have the heart to tell Kasumi that my gift to her was a dozen roses and box of chocolates. Oh well I suppose that I should just enjoy this. I mean how often do Kasumi and I get to do something like this….I'm going to have to thank Tsukune and get him to tell me what he was thinking when he hatched this little plan of his.'_Koijii thought.

"Koijii what's wrong you're giving me that look again?" Kasumi narrowed her eyes and tapped her finger upon her arm upon seeing the familiar actions and look upon her husband's face that she had long ago began to signify her dear Koijii being nervous and guilty about something.

"Oh its nothing Kasumi dear….Well you see it's just that-ah! Do what you want to me but don't hurt my wife!" Koijjii let out a quick scream as he threw himself in front of Kasumi. A look of fright was on his face, in an attempt to protect her, despite the fact that he seriously doubted that he could have done so. There standing in front of him was a tall man dressed in black suit and tie. He had black hair and numerous scars upon his face. Beside him stood a woman with elegant black hair that flowed down her back despite the fact that it was put up into two buns on the top of her head. She was dressed in a lavish blue dress with slits in the sides to show off her muscular yet feminine legs.

The woman in the blue dress chuckled as if amused by Koijii's actions.

The woman smirked as she looked from Kasumi to Koijii. "My, what a protective husband you have. Please my husband doesn't mean the two of you any harm Mrs-"

Kasumi looked from the woman in the blue dress to the man with the scars on his face.

"Oh, um I'm sorry about that. My husband has never met anyone as intimidating as your husband." Kasumi struggled to fake a laugh as she looked from the woman in the lavish blue dress to the imposing man with scars all over his face.

"My name is Kasumi, Aono and the man with the terrified look on his face is my husband Koijii Aono. Sorry about that Mrs-"

"Wong, Tim-Tim Wong, and this big teddy bear beside me is my husband Fei-Hung Wong. Please don't let him intimidate you, he is very gentle underneath it all." Tim-Tim smiled as she gave husband a playful elbow to his ribs as she extended her hand is a gesture of friendship and welcome to Kasumi.

Kasumi slowly reached out and briefly shook Tim-Tim's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet such interesting people and to think that the cruse hasn't even started yet. Tell me are the two of you related to a Tsukune Aono by any chance?" Tim-Tim asked her interests peeked.

"Oh yes, you see he's my son, and-" A loud whistle shot from aboard the ship interrupting Kasumi.

Tim-Tim shot her husband a quick look then to the Aono's.

"That's the whistle for last call to board. We have to get going. Here come fallow us please. My husband and I will take you to the boarding ramp." Tim-Tim said quickly as she grabbed Fei-Hung's arm and dragged him toward the boarding ramp.

Kasumi and Koijii quickly fallowed the Wongs to the boarding ramp. The Wongs quickly shoved their tickets at the ticket checker. A man dressed in a blue uniform tipped his hat at the couple and gestured for the two of them to move down the deck to where the other passengers were. Kasumi and Koijii quickly gave their tickets to the ticket checker who looked at the names and swallowed nervously.

"Excuse me just one second, please." The man stuttered as he took off like a bat out of hell in a dead run. He returned a few minutes later covered in sweat as he shot two terrified looks from Kasumi to Koijii.

"Sorry about that. Right this way please." He said as he quickly quickened his step and took off down the halls with Kasumi and Koijii in hot pursuit. The three of them winding their way down the maze of corridors and passageways onboard the ship tell the three of them came to a door marked Honeymoon Suite.

The man gave Kasumi and Koijii their keys and took off in a dead run as if for some reason eager to leave them.

_

Hello everyone! Yes it is I dogsfang and I am still alive. Sorry I have had a very had time finding the time to work on my stories. So I ask all of you, what few of you there are that still read my stories to please be patient. I haven't abandoned any of them its just that I have had to work at a snails pace for a while.

As always review please it helps motivate me to write more and get the chapters out faster, or shoot me a PM.

Cheers Dogsfang


	9. Chapter 9 Miyabis' plan!

R+V Parent To Vampire Chapter 9: Miyabi has a plan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.

Miyabi ran his hands down the length of his elegant black jacket smoothing it out as he sat at his office in the new multiple level office building that was serving as Fairy Tales' new headquarters.

"Great so far Gyokure doesn't suspect a thing…Hopefully…..Everything I'm doing is for Kahlua and by pure extension her bitch of a sister Moka." Miyabi muttered to himself as he awaited the arrival of Fairy Tales chief assassin.

Outside in the parking lot a jet black limo shot to a stop as three of the four daughters of the Shuzen house exited and began to make their way up to Miyabi's office. The blond vampiress didn't so much as knock on the door before opening it and throwing herself into Miyabi's warm embrace and soft touch kissing him as she did so.

The strawberry redhead, Kokoa, felt herself throw up a little inside her mouth at the sight of her older sisters' show of affection to the man whom she regarded as one step above pond scum. A shiver of disgust shot though her body as she forced herself to swallow the mixture of vomit and bile that rose up from within her throat.

Miyabi released Kahlua and she sat down in the black leather chair behind his desk. Miyabi narrowed his eyes and didn't miss the look of disgust the permeated Kahlua's little sisters face as she and Akuha stared at their show of affection to each other.

"Kokoa get your ass in here otherwise I'll give you something to cry about." Miyabi growled. Kokoa glowered as she walked through the doorway and entered Miyabi's office.

Miyabi closed his eyes and took a deep breath and closed his eyes to prepare himself of what was probably going to be a lengthy discussion and debate.

Turning to Kahlua he thanked the blond vampiress for bringing her two sisters to him.

"What's this all about Miyabi?" Kokoa glowered.

"You know you really should learn a little something called patience." Miyabi snapped.

"Now this is about a certain someone that the two of you hold dear."  
>He then reached into his desk and pulled out a large file from within one of the drawers along with small black remote control. Laying it out on the table and flipping the file open he began to make his case.<p>

Turning to Kokoa he took out a black security tape from within the packet of papers and reached down and picked up the small remote from his desk.

Pushing a button on the remote across the room a small section of the wall slid out and a large tv extended outwards.

Miyabi walked over and inserted the tape into a small slot in the tv.

A few seconds later the tv clicked to life as it began to play the tape.

Kokoa felt herself throw up once more inside her mouth as the disgusting sights, screams and wails of small children could be heard over the revolting sadistic laughter of the vampire dressed up like a clown.

"You know I've wondered about the significance of the red and green balloons, but then again in retrospect it doesn't matter. Now then isn't that revolting, perfectly hideous?" Miyabi smirked as he pressed the remote that silenced the tv turning it off.

Kokoa turned and shot a death glare over at Miyabi.

Akuha's eyes grew cold and deathly as she began to recognize the face behind the clown disguise. "That's-" Akuha stopped short disgusted and horrified at the shock of what she had just saw.

"Yes that is vampire Elder Vlad Tempas, and as the three of you can tell he is a pedophile.

"What does that thing have to do with big sis?" Kokoa growled disgusted by the brief sights and sounds of what she had just seen.

"Well for your information the two of you should know that your father said that he would be allowed to take Moka as a mistress, something about a political alliance of some sort." Miyabi smirked as if amused about something.

"Your lying father would never allow Moka or any of us to be with someone like that!" Akuha screamed as she focused her youki into her Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword using it to slice through the tv leaving it smoking pile of molten metal. Kokoa grabbed hold of Kamori as the little bat transformed into a massive mace the strawberry redhead ran at Miyabi, a look of pure rage upon her face at the thought of beloved big sister with that revolting excuse of a vampire.

Miyabi waited until Kokoa was practically on top of him before unleashing a swift kick which sent her into the wall. Miyabi then reached down into the folder of papers and extracted a small tape recorder and pushed the button as he held it close to Kokoa's ear.

Kokoa's eyes widened in shock and horror as she listened to the voice of her beloved father speaking to Elder Vlad about possibly arranging for Moka to stay at the elders manor in the year in the hopes that the two them would fall for each other.

"Well the truth hurts doesn't it you little brat! That is the reason that your father sent Akuha into the human world to find Moka. Granted I helped her obtain the information needed to find your big sister but it doesn't matter now does it" Miyabi sneered as he saw Kokoa's shocked expression on her face.

He released Kokoa as he watched her fall the floor of his office.

"Now if you done whining, throwing a tantrum and being a brat about this, then there is something we can do to save your precious big sister Moka from this fate….That is if you're willing to listen to me."

Both Kokoa and Akuha glared at Miyabi promising him death if either of them didn't like what he had to say.

Miyabi walked over to another drawer picked up two pictures from another pile of papers that he had inside of it.

He held out the pictures so both Kokoa and Akuha could see them. One was a picture of Tsukune and the other was a picture of Elder Vlad.

"Now we can save your sister Moka from this disgusting fate, all we have to do is arrange for your beloved dark father to allow her to marry Tsukune here. Granted Tsukune is a turned blood and as the two of you know turned bloods are regarded as nothing more than slaves to the purebloods."

"How does that help Moka? Father would never allow her to be with a turned blood. Most nobles wouldn't even consider it. They would see it as polluting the pureblood line. Besides even if father did allow Moka to be with Tsukune she would just be trading one disgusting man for another!" Akuha protested disgusted at the thought of her precious little sister being with a man.

Miyabi shook his head. "Look Akuha, Kokoa, the two of you need to look past your sisterly obsessions and love and go with me on this. Now I'm going to put this in a way that even the two of you will understand it. We can't allow Moka to be with that perverted elder, because if Moka were allowed to be with Elder Vlad then the two of you would probably never see her again. She would probably be confined at his mansion until she produced an heir for him then he would simply pass her onto another noble like some kind of bento box. Is that what you want for your sister! Is it?" Miyabi demanded.

Both sisters shook their heads in response.

"Good I thought not. Because that is what is going to happen to her if we don't help her! Besides now listen up. Tsukune was human but was bitten by your sister Moka thus transforming him into another shinso vampire like herself and lady Akasha.

Now once your father finds that out two of his most basic desires will kick in; one the desire to preserve the purity of the bloodline of the house of Shuzen and the second to strengthen the house of Shuzen. I think that he would be more than willing to look the other way in regards to Tsukune's turned blood status. Granted certain conditions and sacrifices would have to be made on Tsukune's part but we can talk about that later.

Now Tsukune would treat Moka a lot better than that perverted little freak would. The two of you have seen Tsukune's devotion and love for Moka. Tsukune loves your sister no matter how much the two of you loath to admit it to yourselves. If she were married to him then the two of you would still be able to see her and be a part of her life. Tsukune would never attempt to keep her away from the two of you. All in all I believe the human's have a saying for situations like this….I believe they call it the lesser of two evils."

MIyabi paused to let his words sink into both sisters. He could tell that he was getting through to the two of them.

"On the one hand your sister Moka could end up a mistress to that disgusting pervert that the two you saw in that kiddy porn. The two of you would never see her again, and she would be miserable for the rest of her life.

But on the other hand your sister could end up happy with the man she loves and still be a part of your lives. Granted she would still be married but sometimes in situations like this sacrifices have to be made. Kahlua agrees with me and will support me on this. So the question is will the two of you do so as well? So make your choice." Miyabi narrowed his eyes and put on a determined look on his face.

Both Kokoa and Akuha looked like the two of them had just been forced to drink vinegar. A look of disgust and revulsion was upon both of their faces as the two noble vampiress begrudgingly knew what the two of them had to do.

"Fine if it means saving big sis from that thing than I'll do it." Kokoa muttered.

"I'll also help as well. Just so I can see that look on the face of that Elder when father rips him apart with his own two hands when he finds out about this." Akuha smiled sinisterly.

Miyabi struggled to hide his happiness and excitement.

_'Well that was easier than I thought it would be. The two of them bit on the bait like a dumb bass. They bought it hook, line, and sinker. Good, good, now on to the next step of my plan.'_Miyabi thought as he smiled to himself.

"Good, I'm glad that Moka has such good sisters to help her out." Miyabi smiled as he smirked to himself.

"Great so when do we kill that perverted freak of an elder?" Kokoa demanded.

"Oh you see we can't. None of us can kill that elder without suffering repercussions because of it. It has got to be Tsukune who kills that elder. No arguments or exceptions to it. But anyway I'll take care of that. Now as for what I want the two to do, come with me. I'm going to give the two of you a brief lesson in politics. Also just so we are clear Akuha, Kokoa neither of you are allowed to kill Tsukune after this is over. Besides just think of what Moka would do to the two of you if she found out that the two of you had a hand in Tsukune's death?"

Miyabi smiled as if he could see the wheels in both Kokoa and Akuha's heads turning.

Moka would probably either kill the two of them or worse never speak to either of them again if she found out that the two of them had a hand in killing Tsukune.

Miyabi strolled down the hallways with the three vampires hot on his heels as the four of them entered the elevator. Miyabi took off his jacket and rolled up the cuff of his sleeve. He quickly punched in a series of floors until at last he succeed in pressing every button on the elevator keypad. A small slot opened up below the elevator button panel. Miyabi quickly stuck his wrist through the small opening.

A small sterile needle shot out from the bottom of the opening and took a quick sample of Miyabi's flesh and blood for analyses. A small ding fallowed by a voice that said. "DNA sample accepted. Retinal scan required."

Miyabi quickly jerked his wrist out of the opened slot. The small door slammed shut and concealed itself within the elevator panel again melting into the metal leaving no trace of it. A small panel opened up at the top of the elevator button panel. Miyabi quickly blinked then looked up into the small opening. Another soft ding was heard fallowed by the same soft voice that said. "Retinal scan accepted. You are clear to enter."

Suddenly the elevator began to accelerate downwards at frightening speeds until it abruptly jolted to a halt, slamming everyone against the walls and floor.

"Damn I hate when that happens." Miyabi muttered as the door opened. Miyabi got to his feel and got out of the elevator, Akuha, Kahlua and Kokoa fallowed close behind him.

The four of them walked down a narrow hallway lined with heavy steel doors behind which their inhabitance unleashed furious shrieks upon being confined within their cages.

Miyabi turned to the three vampires and said. "Now before this tour goes any further I want the three of you to swear on the head of your beloved dark father, Elder Lord Issa Shuzen himself that you three will never breath a word of what I am about to show to the three of you to anyone, for the rest of your natural lives!" Miyabi hissed.

All three vampires nodded then Miyabi proceeded forward.

"Now all we have to do is discredit the elder and make him look bad. Because in politics and in justice its never about what really happened its called can you prove that's what really happened. Trust me I have taken steps to unsure just that now, tell no one about this place not even Gyokure herself. I've had a hard enough time keeping that woman off my back as it is. Not even she knows what this place is nor what goes on in here." Miyabi said as he strolled confidently down the hallway.

He stopped before a steel door that looked identical to all the other one's that littered the hallway.

"This way and be careful." Miyabi muttered as he opened the door and ushered the three sisters inside. The room didn't seem to have any source of light save for the brief amount of light that Miyabi let in when he opened up the door. As soon as he shut the door it plunged the massive room into darkness.

All around them Kokoa, Akuha and Kahlua could hear horrible screams, followed by grunts and growls. A vast network of cages lined the walls like a person would find in a dog kennel. Kokoa a short movement in once of the cages caught the strawberry red heads eye. Curious she walked up close to one and stared at it interested at what could be inside of it.

A small naked human like creature with chunks of flesh missing from its body that smelled of human flesh and death huddled further into the darkness of its sanctuary upon seeing Kokoa staring at it. It flashed its head up briefly seeing Kokoa only to duck back down once more. It blinked as it flashed its eyes upwards once more as if struggling to understand why Kokoa was looking at it.

"Its okay come on out. I'm not going to hurt you. Its okay." Kokoa said in a soft voice. The creature then lifted its head and began to lightly bob it up and down as it shot forward to on its hands and knees towards Kokoa jamming its decaying face and fingers against the bars and chain wire of its cage. It let out a scream which forced Kokoa to jump back in fright and horror.  
>Miyabi rushed forward a large cattle prod in his hands. He pressed it against the cage electrifying it causing the creature to let out a scream as it ran away into the dark corner of its cage once more.<p>

"What was that thing?" Kokoa gasped. "It looked-"

"Human?" Miyabi finished for her with a smug grin on his face.

"Now then, that my dear Kokoa is why I told you to be careful. Don't do that again. Child ghouls like that one your see before you or even baby ghouls are just as dangerous as the adults are. Now if you're done playing with "junior" over there then shut up and come with me we have a lot to do." Miyabi snapped.

"What the hell is that thing doing down here and for that matter what the hell are you doing with these things Miyabi?" Akuha growled pointing her finger at row after row of caged ghouls some ranging from adults to even baby ones just as Miyabi had told them.

"Akuha I think that that reason would be obvious by now." Miyabi chuckled darkly.

"Well it isn't so tell me." Akuha growled.

Miyabi shook his head and smiled as if being forced to explain to a child that two plus two equaled four.

"Well as you know vampires evolved from ghouls. They are to us what monkeys are to humans. Now then listen because I'm only to say this once. Elder Vlad and his servant have been discreetly kidnapping little children even going so far as to abduct newborn babies to rape and drink their blood for their delight. Once they are done with them they turn them into ghouls and throw them out into the human world for fun.

As you can see I've collected quite a few of his abominations and I have been experimenting on a few of them. Now then do any of you know what happens when a vampire breeds with a ghoul?" Miyabi paused for a moment upon seeing the looks of shock and disgust on all three ladies faces. He paid them no mind as he quickly mockingly cocked his head and continued.

"No? Well I once milked a ghoul for its seed and artificially inseminated a disgruntle female vampire who called Kahlua a bitch. I chained her down and watch her for nine months. After that I watched the resulting offspring claws its way out of its mother's womb and began to devour her for nourishment and thirsty for blood.

Once it gets done feasting on mommy dearest it immediately begins to search for food. Now unlike most ghouls assuming it reaches its fourteenth year upon reaching that age it will begin to show a sense of being self aware to an extent. They'll begin to understand simple things like how to open doors and windows and such. Then it gets better the more they watch other creatures before devouring them they will begin to pick things up from watching their prey. They will learn to set traps, hunt in packs, learn pathways, make weapons and such. They will in essence be smarter that the average ghoul.

However they wouldn't be able to understand things like science and math and the like. They will still be by vampire standards retarded. It would be like comparing a cave man to Einstein. So the longer the ghouls live the smarter they get to an extent. I've discovered that you can train the smart ones to do just about anything you want.

Its kind of like training a dog if you will. But anyway it doesn't matter. Now come on. We have a lot to do." Miyabi continued to stroll down the hallway until he opened up a door at the far end of the hall. It opened up into a room where several vampires were gently sifting out small amounts of grey powder into small ziplock bags and hanging them up onto little clothespins up on a wire. Miyabi grabbed onto one of the vampires.

"You I need the freshest and the strongest you have." He growled.

The vampire quickly snapped at a salute.

"Yes sir." He said as he quickly ran back and came back with a small bag of grey powder and another package of green powder.

"Now go back bring the freshest and strongest of these that you have. I need enough to last for four months. Go now!" Miyabi sneered as his underling took off into a run eager to fulfill his masters request.

"Alright lets go to my office." Miyabi continued to march forwards. He opened another door at the far side of the room. The four of them entered and Miyabi sat down at a large desk at its center. He opened up two drawlers and picked out three large envelopes one blue one white and one pink.

"Now Kokoa all you need to do in this plan to help your precious big sister is to be a delivery girl. You can handle that much can't you Kokoa?" Miyabi smirked.

Kokoa growled as she felt an impulse to hit Miyabi but restrained it.

"Yes." Kokoa said slowly.  
>Miyabi reached behind his head and stretched in a mocking tired pose as he flipped his feet up on his desk.<p>

"Good now first take that white envelope to Mikogami. Tell him that it is something that he needs to see but don't under any circumstances tell that old man where you got that information. If he asks you lie and say that did a little digging to protect big sister and somehow discovered more than what you were looking for."

Kokoa swallowed nervously. But Miyabi ignored it.

"Then take that blue envelope to the village of snow maidens. Give that file to The Snow Priestess herself. Have her do exactly what is on that list. If she asks you why lie and claim that is for judging how strong a snow maidens' power is.

After that last, but not least take that last envelope to lady Akasha. The contents are self explanatory. If she asks you about it lie and say that you and Tsukune thought that Lady Akasha and Moka could use some rest and relaxation to reconnect. After that your part in the plan is over." Miyabi said quickly.

"But how will this help big sis?" Kokoa asked. Miyabi ignored her question.

"Now go one of my men will escort you out. Whatever you do don't mix up those envelopes!" Miyabi roared. One of Miyabi's guards quickly ushered the strawberry redhead from the office. Only then once Kokoa was gone Miyabi turned to Akuha and then opened up one of the desk drawers and took out two pictures, a small metal charm bracelet, a pink ticket labeled YOUKI CARRIBIAN CRUSIES on it, along with a list that had two other pictures attached to it.

"Now Akuha all you have to do is two things. You got that? Two things is all. First is find and capture these two humans. Bring the two of them to me. I want them alive no excuses."

"Fine what else do you want?" Akuha let out a small huff in annoyance.

"The second thing is all you have to do is take a cruise for a few months and fallow that list of instructions in regards to the two humans in the pictures while you are onboard that is it."

For a few moments Akuha looked confused at Miyabi's request.

"Wait you mean you want me to take a cruise on a boat that is floating on the water. No way! You know vampires and water right Miyabi?" She said snidely.

"I assure you Akuha it will be perfectly safe. Besides," Miyabi said trying to reassure the raven haired vampiress.

"You will have nothing to worry about nothing will go wrong. Besides Fairy Tale will have an air ship standing by a mile away just in case something goes wrong."

Akuha frowned. "How with this help Moka?"

"Akuha lets just say that the less you know about the plan the better. Now you can leave now go." Miyabi waved his hand dismissing her. Akuha growled as she grabbed the items on Miyabi's desk and turned around only to have one of his vampire servants offer to escort her out.

When she had left, Miyabi smirked to himself as he kissed Kahlua.

"You know my dear sometimes I think that this is too easy. Your sisters are so easy to manipulate. Besides this plan will work and once its done you and I will be happily married along with Moka and Tsukune, as long as everything goes according to plan. I just hope that the little bastard appreciates what I am doing for him and your bitch of a sister that is. I know you appreciate my work don't you Kahlua?" Miyabi cooed gently.

"Oh yes by the way you know what to do right? Make sure to make your injuries look real when you release part of the ghouls to their targets. Afterwards I'll do the rest." Miyabi let out a loud sigh.

"Yes Kahlua thankfully I've somehow managed to keep that bitc-beautiful mother of yours ignorant of Tsukune to an extent. Do you know how hard it is intercepting orders for information concerning your little sisters boyfriend. I've had to kill every single one of those damned informants within twenty-four hours before they get back to your mother.

To add to my work load I have had to give your mother filtered information to an extent in regards to the boy. I was the one who gave your older sister the information on where Moka and Tsukune were living. But that's neither here nor there.

Besides I know that this plan will work. Anyway Moka is the apple of your father's eye and once he gives his blessing to allow your sister and Tsukune to marry, then he will have no problem letting you marry me. Yes Kahlua after this plan is over you and I will be happily married along with Moka and Tsukune."

Kahlua smiled warmly. "Yes Miyabi and we will all be one big happy family."

_'Umm, I wouldn't go that far Kahlua.' _Miyabi thought as he held Kahlua in his arms as the two of them drifted off to sleep in his leathery chair.

Hello everyone! I hope that all you liked this chapter. Keep in mind that Elder Vlad is dead but Miyabi and the rest of them do not know that.

Cheers Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 Ghouls and girl scouts!

R+V Parent to Vampire Ch 10 Miyabi's plan begins to unfold.

Akuha glared at Miyabi in open hostility as she silently confronted her little sister Kahlua's boyfriend who had suddenly decided to appear at her front door dressed some kind of green outfit with short pants and a funny looking hat. In his hand he carried a large plastic bag.

"Miyabi, it is six o'clock in the morning and you have two minutes to improve my mood, and for that matter why are you dressed in that ridicules green outfit?" Akuha growled.

Deciding not to wait for an explanation Akuha shoved Miyabi inside her hotel room and continued to glare daggers at him.

Miyabi smirked at Akuha in a sneaky manor as if amused by something.

"Akuha please hear me out. I just want to make sure that this is done correctly and nothing happens to mess it up so I decided to come with you. Okay so put this on," Miyabi thrust out the plastic bag out towards Akuha, "and then come down stairs with me and I will explain the new plan to you okay." Miyabi said in a calm manor as if that settled to mater.

"Miyabi what do you want? You gave me a job to do and now you want to tag along with me as I do it? Do you not trust me?" Akuha narrowed her eyes angrily at the idea that she could not be trusted, or worse fail to do a simple little job of kidnapping two simple little humans.

"Akuha its not that I don't trust you its just that I trust myself….More….Now come with me because I have a plan."

Akuha took a deep breath as she struggled not to kill her little sisters boyfriend.

The dark haired vampire opened up the bag that Miyabi had given her only to find a ghastly green scarf, skirt and shirt inside for her to wear.

"You had better give me a good explanation for having me wear this." Akuha growled as she begrudgingly changed into the green uniform.

"Yes Akuha. That is a uniform worn by a group of elite human female warriors. They have a worldwide organization known as "The Girl Scouts". Now you and I are going to pose as girl scouts and use subterfuge to abduct our targets. Lets go." Miyabi said as he walked down the hall and Akuha begrudgingly fallowed him outside. Outside in the parking lot of the hotel was two large vans with the words "The Girl Scouts of Japan" written on them."

Miyabi got into the first van and started the engine.

Akuha got in the side seat and glared at Miyabi in open protest.

"Akuha if you're upset I don't blame you. Whoever developed pantyhose should be drug out into the street raped and then shot dead. God how do you girls get into those things I'll never know." Miyabi muttered as he steered the stolen vain toward its destination. Miyabi parked the van and put on a black wig. He opened up the back doors of the van and got out along with Akuha.

Miyabi then reached into the back and fished his hand around in a large brown box and pulled out a small green box labeled "Girl Scout cookies." He passed the box to Akuha who caught sight of Miyabi dressed up as a woman and resisted the urge to vomit on the curb. Unbeknownst to Miyabi his wig had blown off due to the wind.

Grabbing Akuha by the arm he guided her to the front steps of a nearby house.

"Now this just a quick practice run, just watch me and do what I do. The point of this is to sell cookies to people." Miyabi hissed as he rang the door bell.

A few minutes later a woman opened up the door. Her eyes drifted to Miyabi then to Akuha. The woman let out a scream as she slammed to door shut.

"Are you sure that this is how this girl scouts work Miyabi?" Akuha sneered as she narrowed her eyes at Miyabi. "Oh yes your plan seems to be working great so far." Akuha hissed snidely.

"That is a temporary setback I assure you. Now all we have to do is walk to the next house. Again just do what I do." Miyabi hissed as he strolled forward to the next house a few paces over and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later a woman dressed in a white fluffy apron appeared at the door.

Miyabi quickly reached inside the box and extracted what looked like an oatmeal cookie from inside it.

"Girl scouts! Would you like buy some cookies? Here's a free sample." Miyabi said as he raised his voice several levels and extended his hand out toward the startled woman who had an amused look on her face.

The woman blinked as he stared at Miyabi then let her eyes shift over to Akuha only to laugh for a few minutes amused by something.

The woman smiled as she grabbed the oatmeal cookie in Miyabi's hand and ate it quickly.

"Humm, this is a good cookie. Well, okay I'll buy a box. Oh how cute, a father helping her daughter sell cookies. Well I figured that it was either that or you're in need of a sex change operation. Hang on I'll-" The woman let out a gasp of breath as she turned around and promptly passed out in the hallway of her house.

"Now Akuha that is how the plan will work." Miyabi hissed as he walked over to the second van and pounded on the door. A few minutes later a several men dressed in black suits of ties each had a long pole in each of their hands. They then used them to grab onto a large cage that was in the back of the van. Inside fit to be tied was a child who had been transformed into a vicious snarling rabid ghoul!  
>The four men quickly brought the cage up and set it inside the house one quickly opened the door. The ghoul jumped out and snarled at the four men who grabbed the cage and made a hasty retreat.<p>

The first man quickly slammed the door shut as the other three men deposited the cage back inside the van. Inside the ghoul began to eagerly feast upon the flesh of the unconscious woman who had foolishly eaten one of the cookies that Miyabi had baked with a tranquilizer inside it.

"Now that Akuha is how the plan will work! To an extent...Sort of.." Miyabi said quickly as he smashed a window open to make it look like the ghoul had entered in through the window.

"Now this is how the plan will work, sort of. Now the next house over is the house that we want. Just fallow my lead." Miyabi said quickly as he walked over to the next house and banged on the door.

A woman with long black hair dressed in a blue bathrobe answered the door. Beside her was a man with dark hair dressed in a brown bathrobe.

The man took one look at Miyabi and Akuha and narrowed his eyes.

"Suspicious..." He muttered as his wife narrowed her eyes and muttered the same.

"Hi! I'm this girls father," Miyabi quickly grabbed onto Akuha and gave a her a hug fallowed by a kiss on her cheek. "and I am helping my precious daughter raise money for the girl scouts. Would you like to by a cookie?" Miyabi asked.

"Suspicious, say it isn't the season for you to sell cookies?" The man said a gruff tone in his voice.

"Oh my precious little Latrine just wants to earn her badge in cookie sales." Miyabi said as Akuha gave a smile to Tsukune's aunt and uncle that told them that she would rather kill her "father" than earn a badge in cookie sales.

"Oh yes here's a free sample." Miyabi reached into the box and pull out two oatmeal cookies and gave them to each of the Aono's. The two of them eat them.

"Look sir we real aren't-oh shit suspicious!" Tsukune's uncle cried as he and his wife fell to the floor of their homes.

"Suckers. Now Akuha now that that is done I want you to go up and down the various human neighbor hoods in this city, skip a few houses every now and then just to be safe, and offer a free sample of these cookies that I made with tranquilizer inside of them . After that my men with put one child ghoul in each house you go to. After that break a window just to make it look like a break in. When you run out of cookies in that box there is one extra one in the semi there okay. Once you get done with that box stop alright.

Now the reason why you are going this is because this will help discredit the Elder Vlad and make Elder Issa Shuzen think that Elder Vlad's perverted tendencies, which may I remind you that your father doesn't know about, are dangerously risking exposure of our kind. The best part is that and the more Elder Vlad keeps denying it, the more it will make him look guilty.

Now while you are doing that my men with load thing one and thing two in the semi here and when you are done carry the two of them to Fairy Tale HQ. I have a few other things I need to do. Meet me at this address when I call you later alright. Then I will tell you how you will get on the cruse ship considering it has already left." Miyabi hissed as he got into the first van and speed off.

Meanwhile...

Kokoa took a deep breath as she walked through the hallways of Youki academy fallowing Ruby until the witch stopped at a solid door made of mahogany wood painted black. Ruby knocked on the door once and the door opened with a eerie creek as if swung slowly open.

Ruby gestured for Kokoa to go through the door. The red haired vampire swallowed nervously. The door swung shut and locked itself upon Kokoa entering plunging the room into total darkness, save for a small bit of light that peaked out from behind several ominous jet black curtains which hung up on the wall behind the Exorcists desk.

While the darkness didn't bother Kokoa it was the ominous hooded and cloaked figure with glowing eyes that stood behind the desk that made Kokoa shiver.

"Well hello again Kokoa. I heard from Ruby that you wish to talk to me and she said that you said that it was important. So I trust that you are not wasting my time after all I am a very busy man." Mikogami chuckled darkly.

Kokoa swallowed as she gave a quick bow to Mikogami and said.  
>"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice headmaster." Kokoa stopped short unsure of what to say next.<p>

"Yes I am sure that you are now tell me why you are here I have no time to indulge in people who waste my time." Mikogami hissed.

Kokoa swallowed as she thrust out the large red envelope toward the headmaster of Youki academy as though it explained everything.

Mikogami frowned as he took the packet from Kokoa and opened it. Inside was a small audio recorder with a tape inside, various papers with lists of numbers on them, cd disks, video tapes along with jump drives, and pictures. Several were of humans all laid out chained to medical beds with ivy tubes stuck into them while their blood was being extracted by another set of tubes.

Another was of the same dark haired Elder Vlad dressed in a clown suit having his way with several small children along with another vampire with blond hair.

Mikogami narrowed his eyes and stared at Kokoa. "So Kokoa if you're looking to appeal to my sexual fantasies," Mikogami gestured to the dirty pictures of the vampire elder, "Just so you know I don't swing that way. So what is this all about? Humm?"

Unbeknownst to the two of them the small audio recorder teetered on the edge of Mikogami's desk and fell off onto the floor hitting the play button.  
>A minute of silence came from the tape fallowed by the unmistakable voice of Kokoa's father Elder Shuzen.<p>

"Elder Vlad I agree to allow you take my daughter Moka to your manor for a few weeks perhaps she may grow to care for you once she gets used to you being her mate. Also I'm sure Kahlua will be complacent with your assistant as well. Now lets move on to other business." The tape shut off a few seconds later.

Kokoa swallowed as she struggled to remember what Miyabi had told her however only one thought went through her head at the time.

"Big sis, I mean its about Moka and Kahlua headmaster." Kokoa said slowly.

Mikogami chuckled upon hearing the strawberry redheads reply.

"I see this about your big sisters Ms Moka Akashya and Ms Kahlua Shuzen. Please forgive me if I fail to see the connection. So if you wouldn't mind explaining further…." Mikogami prodded.

Kokoa looked at the picture of Elder Vlad and said. "I mean headmaster the vampire in the picture who is hurting those human children is an Elder vampire named Vlad Tempas. Some time ago I overheard father saying that he planned on making Moka get married to Elder Vlad and Kahlua get married to his equally perverted assistant. I decided to look into the two people of whom father approved of….and I found out more about the two of them then I wanted to know….Then when I found out the truth I couldn't let either of my big sisters get married to those filthy perverts."

Mikogami chuckled darkly as he listened to Kokoa's story. "I see surely such actions are condemned by the vampire council are they not? From what I know pedophilia is about as popular with the vampire council and the vampire Elders as sodomy is it not? So what does your father Issa think of all this? Surely he would never allow such gutter trash into his proud, noble house and clan of vampires?"

For a few moments Kokoa looked even more uncomfortable as she suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Father doesn't know….I haven't told him about what I discovered. There's more in that packet than information about Elder Vlad's disgusting love of children….When I started looking into the Elder Vlad I discovered more than I was looking for….A lot more….

Please Lord Mikogami look through everything there and I think that you will be surprised at what I found. I don't want Moka to end up with that person if she does then she'll be miserable for the rest of her life and I'll never see my big sister again. I also couldn't along big sister Kahlua to end up with anyone even remotely connected with Elder Vlad. I couldn't allow that to happen and either of my big sisters was to end up with that either of those perverts then they would bring nothing but disgrace on the house of Shuzen!"

Mikogami chuckled as he looked at the strawberry redhead.

"Besides Lord Mikogami even if father knew about Elder Vlad's activities then he would simply find another suitor who he deemed worthy of Moka, I would rather have big sis marry someone I know whom she has a certain amount of control over.

Someone who I know would treat her like she deserves to be treated and someone who I know wouldn't try to take my big sister away from me. No matter how much I loathe myself to admit it I would rather see big sis married to Aono Tsukune then married to any of the other nobleman I've hear father think of setting Moka up with. If Moka were to end up with any of them then they would try to break her spirit and at least with Tsukune big sis would be free to be herself."

Mikogami chuckled darkly at this revelation from Kokoa and stored it away in his brain for future use.

"Well Ms Kahlua and Ms Moka should both be very glad that they two of them have such a good little sister to watch their backs. I will look over all of the information and then get back to you in a few days time Kokoa until then." Mikogami chuckled.

Kokoa shivered as she could tell that the meeting was over.

"Thank you headmaster Mikogami, you can call me on this number when you finish." The strawberry redhead quickly wrote down her cell phone number down on a small piece of paper then turned and left.

Meanwhile...

In the apartment building that her father had bought for her to use whenever she was in the human world for "business."

Kahlua sighed as she got out of her dress and hung it up in her closet.

"I just hope that this works." Kahlua muttered softly as she prepared herself for what was to come.

A small semi truck with the name "Girl Scouts of Japan," pull up in the parking lot of the apartment building that her family owned. A man in black suits quickly opened to doors to the loading dock of the apartment building then quickly opened the back of the semi truck.

He opened up the back of the semi to revel several medium size cages containing numerous child ghouls. He fiddled with the keys on his key chain until he found the right key to unlock the cage. He quickly threw open the cage and jumped back as the baby ghoul jumped out and into the back of the truck.

It took a quick sniff of the air as it turned its head only to leap at the man who had set it free seconds before sinking its teeth into the mans neck ripping it out making him scream as the ghoul began to feed on its first snack in months. The baby ghoul stared at the shiny keys on the key ring it remembered watching the man stick one of the keys into the little holes until foced the cage open. The ghoul began to pick up the shiny keys and began to imitate its jailer intent on freeing its brothers and sisters.

Miyabi quickly pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building that he knew that Kahlua used to stay in.

Spotting the semi truck he knew the operation was in full swing. He began to make his way into the lobby only to see a ghoul sink its teeth into the throat of some poor human woman who was screaming her lungs out for help. He ignored her as he quickly made his way up the stair case until he reached the top floor. He banged on the door to Kahlua's penthouse suit. Thankfully she answered a minute later. Giving  
>Kahlua a quick kiss the two of them began to make their way through the hallways all around them Miyabi began to hear screams as from inside the rooms, which made him pause for a few moments.<p>

"Hold on Kahlua this is too easy…Wait." Miyabi walked over and kicked open a door to some room. On the bed was some poor man howling in pain as a baby ghoul ripped out his liver as the old man struggled to fight back against its super strength. The baby ghoul reared up on its hind legs and flashed it fangs at Miyabi. A second baby ghoul soon joined it as it crawled in though the ventilation shafts and into the room. Miyabi swore as he slammed the door shut.

"Oh damn it. Lets go Kahlua we have got to get out of here now!" Miyabi hollered as he picked up Kahlua bridal style and began to run for the stair well.

"Miyabi whats wrong?" Kahlua asked, "I thought that we were going to fight a few of them?"

"No angel fangs. We can't you see…I think that we have a big problem. You see I made sure to stuff only stupid ghouls in the cages for this hotel and apartment building for you to fight. You know to frame the elder….. Well you see I think a hybrid may have gotten mixed in and somehow made his brothers and sisters into hybrids too."

"Wait how do you know that they are hybrids?" Kahlua asked afraid of how Miyabi had come to that conclusion so rapidly.

"Because angel fangs only the hybrid ghouls have vampire fangs in their mouths and the two of those things had fangs in their mouths. The hybrid he could have let the others feed off his blood transforming them advancing their evolution somehow I think…But anyway that doesn't matter now.

Also a normal ghoul would never have thought of going up a ventilation shaft to get to a persons' room but it appears that a few of these did. So we have got to get- oh damn it!" Miyabi swore as two ghouls blocked their way in the stairwell. Unlike the smaller "baby ghouls" these were bigger. They were human size. One male had its stomach ripped out and was spilling its intestines on the floor without a care in the world and the second a female looked like it had a large chunk of its right shoulder and chest ripped off spilling blood everywhere.

"Kahlua get ready to fight okay." Miyabi said as he put Kahlua down on the floor. Kahlua reached up and removed her Rosario from within her hair unleashing her true strength.

Kahlua's left arm began to break apart in a shower of blood as it began to transform into a massive razor sharp bat wing. The first ghoul ran at Kahlua and attempted to slam its fist into her face. She ducked and slammed her fist into its face making it stager back for a few moments. It let out a loud screech fallowed by a grunt. Kahlua swung her batwing arm at the disgusting creature slicing it in half.

Miyabi slammed his fist into the second ones nose forcing the small bone in its nose up into its brain killing it. Miyabi quickly threw open the door only to see about twenty ghouls each with fangs bared out staring at the door on the other side with eager looks on their decrepit faces. He slammed it shut and grabbed onto Kahlua.

"We can't get out that way. Come on. The fire escape on the roof, that's our way out." Miyabi said quickly as he and Kahlua began to make their way back up the stairwell. From below Miyabi could hear the door below them shatter as the ghouls began to tear it asunder and spill into the stair well. Suddenly a door before them began to crack as a torrent of ghouls began to split it open from the other side.

"Kahlua don't look back keep running!" Miyabi shouted as slammed his fist into the face of one of the ghouls as it stuck its head through. The ghoul snarled as it reared back in pain. It was soon replaced by several more ghouls.

"Damn it how could these things have become so many in one time, and for that matter how could there be any adults ghouls? I only ordered there to be about twenty child ghouls released in here. Now after thirty minutes its like their breeding the rabbits!" Miyabi swore as he slammed his fist into another one's face forcing it backwards only for another one to take its place.

Miyabi grabbed its arm then threw it over the railing letting it fall downwards bashing its head against the railings on the sides as it fell to the floor below. Miyabi didn't dwell on his brief victory as he looked behind him only to see a torrent to adult ghouls each fangs bore and sporting various missing limbs and ghastly injures!

"Oh shit!" Miyabi swore as he tore after Kahlua.

Kahlua swung her fist around knocking a baby ghoul over her head sending it over the railing of the stairwell.

"Ah bastards!" Kahlua screamed as one of the hideous beasts sank its fangs into her shoulder taking out a healthy chunk from it. Kahlua swung her batwing arm around slicing it in half even as she kicked another ghoul in the head driving the bone inside its nose inside its brain killing it. More ghouls advanced upon her from the stairway above.

The blond vampiress, despite her injured shoulder, grabbed onto the stairwell and leaped up into the air, unleashing a storm of kicks as she used her hand to rotate herself on the stairwell railings kicking the heads off several ghouls who got too close to her. Kahlua let herself land gracefully down on top of one of the ghouls she had killed. Taking a quick breath she advanced forward ignoring the blood that dripped down her torn dress.

"Miyabi will be okay. He'll survive besides….He's too stubborn and cleaver to die." Kahlua said as she continued to make her way forward. Suddenly adult male ghoul appeared waving a fire extinguisher in its outstretched hands. Kahlua swung her batwing arm at the ghoul waving the fire extinguisher only for the creature to duck her arm and open fire upon her with it. The solution within the extinguisher momentarily made her loose her sight only for another ghoul she had somehow missed grab a fire hose that stuck out from the protective glass case within wall and turn on the water. Unleashing a torrent of water upon her.

"AH! Miyabi! Help ME! I NEED YOU!" Kahlua howled as the water painfully extracted her youki from her leaving her helpless before these rabid animals.

From below Miyabi heard Kahlua's cries for help and doubled his pace as he struggled to ignore the rapidly advancing hoard of ghouls approaching from down below.

"Kahlua hang on angel fangs I'll coming!" Miyabi called as he saw a ghoul spray Kahlua with a fire extinguisher while another unleashed a torrent of water upon her with a water hose.

Heedless of the dangers posed by the water Miyabi leaped onto the railing of the stairwell and used it to jump in front of Kahlua acting as a shield protecting her from the water. Miyabi grabbed onto Kahlua, who was quickly losing consciousness, and ran at the two ghoul ignoring the horrible pain the water was bestowing upon him.

He summoned up everything he had and slammed his fists into the first ghoul taking off part of its face. He grabbed the ghoul by his shirt and slammed it into the second ghoul throwing the two of them over the stairwell. The two ghouls landed with a smash onto the approaching torrent of their brothers and sister offering Miyabi and Kahlua a brief moment of rest as the ghouls began to fest upon the injured ones.

Miyabi continued up the flight of stairs until a bright beam of light reflecting off of something hit him in the eyes blinding him for a few moments. Miyabi blinked as he realized what that meant. He ducked into a hallway and then by some miracle spotted a window at the end of hall that somehow had been left open among the mass of dead bodies and chaos. Miyabi looked behind him and could see the shadows of several advancing ghouls closing in.

Deciding to take his chances, he grabbed Kahlua and jumped out the open window. The two of them landed with a crunch on the cold hard unforgiving cement parking lot. Miyabi felt his body lurch in protest as he vomited up some blood as he struggled to pick himself up. Granted he had turned himself during the fall to make sure that he took the brunt of it and not his Kahlua but that didn't make his body feel any better about it. He wrapped his arms around Kahlua and forced himelf to get up off the cement. Miyabi felt like he could cry as he spotted the van that he had stolen from the girl scouts a few feet away.

Miyabi grunted as he struggled to make his way to the van. "Oh why did I think that this way a good idea!" He groaned as he limped his way to the van and opened the door. He place Kahlua in the side seat he started the engine. It roared to life and Miyabi shot out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"Kahlua we made it angel fangs! Oh we made it! Remind me to let you hit me when we get to the manor." Miyabi smiled to himself despite his injuries.

"Oh shit!" Miyabi swore as he saw a pair of red a blue lights flashing in his rear view mirror.

Suddenly a semi truck barring the words "The Girl Scouts of Japan" barreled into the back of the police car and sent it flying off the road. Miyabi looked back into his rear view mirror and spotted a man who flashing a pair of fangs and was covered in blood.

"Oh dear god don't tell me the hybrid ghouls can drive." Miyabi grunted as he swerved into the opposite lane. Much to his dismay the hybrid ghoul jerked the steering wheel and the semi swerved into the second lane after Miyabi.

Miyabi jammed his foot on the gas pedal as he began to swerve in between the two lanes of traffic while avoiding several cars in the process. The ghoul driver of the semi on the other hand seemed to plow through the traffic no caring about the other drivers.

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a grenade launcher right now." Miyabi muttered as he ran through a red light and narrowly avoiding the approaching cars coming at him from the two sides.

The ghoul driver let out a loud howl as Miyabi gazed in his rear view mirror only to see the side door of the truck open up and several ghouls crawl on top of the truck. Each of them leaped down from the semi only to land on several cars roofs in the process and then use them to jump from car to car like a frog would hop from lily pad to lily pad after Miyabi.

"Oh this just keeps getting better!" Miyabi growled sarcastically as he saw several ghouls closing in on the van.

A loud pounding resonated from the roof announcing to Miyabi that he had a hitch hiker on top of the van. Miyabi's eyes darted left and right as he struggled to figure out a way to ditch their unwanted traveling companion. Miyabi jerked the wheel to the left forcing the van onto an out ramp that would take them out of the city.

He jerked the wheel to the right but still the ghoul hung on to his right like a professional cowboy would a bucking bronco. Miyabi swore as he attempted to jerk the wheel to the left again only to find a bloody third hand clutching at the wheel. Miyabi looked to his left only to see a male ghoul hanging on to the door handle with his right hand. The sound of breaking glass told Miyabi that another ghoul was at the right side of the vehicle. Miyabi swore as he jerked the wheel to the right. The ghoul on the right side of the vain attempted to stick its head in through the shattered passenger side door.

"Bastard don't touch my woman!" Miyabi growled as he slammed the ghoul's head into the traffic light on the side of the road sending it flying off its shoulders as its body fell off the side of the vain. Miyabi took one hand off the wheel and slammed his fist into the face of the second ghoul who clung to left side of the van.

For a second the ghoul loosened his grip on the steering wheel and that was all Miyabi needed for he steered the van into the path of another on coming semi. The ghoul screamed as the semi driven by the human driver hit it sending it flying out onto the road in the opposite direction only to get slammed into the path of the oncoming Girl Scouts Semi driven by the hybrid ghoul. The ghoul let out a snarl as it continued to fallow Miyabi and Kahlua. Miyabi let out a quick sigh of relief but he didn't dwell on it for it soon became apparent that the hybrid was beginning to rip its way through the roof of the van.

Miyabi jerked the wheel to the right and turned in onto another road that lead back into the city. Miyabi once more began to weave inside and outside of oncoming traffic, while the ghoul began to plow through it. Miyabi swore as he spotted an unfinished parking garage and jerked the wheel to the right as he broke through the steel gate the keep unwanted people out.

Miyabi layed on the accelerator as he shot forward toward trying to think of a way to shake the ghoul off the top of the van only to hear a scream fallowed by a loud crack. Miyabi smirked as he looked in his rear view mirror only see the ghoul laying face down on the concrete with its face smashed in.  
>If Miyabi had bothered to look he would have seen a sign up above in bright red that read in bright characters.<p>

"Warning vehicles not accepted over eight feet."

Miyabi jerked the wheel and turned the van around. He rammed his foot on the gas and ran over the ghoul smashing its head with the wheel. Quickly turning on to the busy road again Miyabi quickly made his way to the nearest dimensional tunnel to head for the Shuzen manor.

A short time later Miyabi guided the van into the dark tunnel which would take him to the Shuzen manor. Never did Miyabi feel so glad as he did when the sight of the majestic manor that belonged to the vampire lord came into view.

The van then gave a shudder as it suddenly lurched forward. A loud screech fallowed as Miyabi looked in his rear view mirror. There like a ghost refused to die was the stolen semi the belonged to "The Girl Scouts of Japan" and at its wheel was the ghoul looking mad as hell as he slammed the semi into the van.

"Oh god!" Miyabi swore as the ghoul slammed his rig into the back of the van once more. The van that Miyabi had stolen that belonged to "The Girl Scouts of Japan" was sent flying through the air.

It turned on its side as it broke though the front of the manor and slammed into one of the servants who was standing there, before coming to a not so graceful landing upside down before destroying the majestic staircase in the front room of the manor that normally received guests.

Miyabi blinked as he forced himself to open his eyes as he spat out a torrent of blood onto the shattered roof of the van.

He struggled to move his arms and legs as he somehow managed to yank off his safty belt. He fell to the roof of the van with a grunt. Miyabi quickly looked over and saw that thankfully Kahlua had somehow still buckled inside the van with him. He yanked her safety belt off as he struggled to get the two of them out.

All around him he could hear people shouting and screaming. He managed to get himself and Kahula out just in time to see the semi truck that had slammed the two of them into the manor plow through the side of the manor and slam to a stop just short of hitting the doorway that let to the guest rooms. The side door of the semi broke open reveling several ghouls eager for a fight and thirsty for blood!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please. Also Pm's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
